Knowledge is Power
by Nutty as a fruitcake
Summary: Harrison Law grew up in a small slum area in the early 20th century. His prostitute mother was so far away in drugs and alcohol that she never paid him any mind. Though everything changed the 3,February,1937. The day he received a letter confirming that he was different from other people. How will Harrison survive in the Wizarding world? Eventual TR/HP. AU. OOC/Harry.
1. I

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:**

There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fanfiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**Summary:**

Harrison Law grew up in a small slum area in the early 20th century. His prostitute mother was so far away in drugs and alcohol that she never paid him any mind. Though everything changed the 3rd of February, 1937. The day he received a letter confirming that he was different from other people, a wizard. How will Harrison survive in the Wizarding world? Will his meeting with Tom Marvolo Riddle be for the better or for the worse? Only time will tell. TR/HP. AU. OOC/Harry.

* * *

**Introduction.**

**1937**

Harrison Law was standing outside his mother's apartment, leaning against the brick wall beside a filthy door. He had been standing there for hours and it had been getting gradually colder. He had a thin cotton jacket over his T-shirt and boxers; his shoes were old and did nothing to keep the cold outside. Harrison tried to shield his body from the cold, but failed miserably. It had begun to get dark and the lamps in the street had been lightened. The light was on in an open window above him and a soft sound of classical music could be heard. Harrison glared at the window, secretly hoping that an earthquake would randomly hit the apartment. He let out a sign and sank down on the moist pavement, wetting his dirty boxers. Laughter was heard as the people inside neared the window, Harrison looked up just as the window was closed. He knew why the door was locked, she always locked the door when she had her clients over and lately it had been almost every day. He could not believe he was her only child. Harrison could not believe how stupid his mother was, sometimes he thought it was a miracle he got so good grades at school. He brought his most expensive belonging out of his pocket, a watch he had stolen, and looked at the time. It was over 6 o'clock; he had been outside for at least two hours.

"Fuck" It was no wonder that he was so cold. He had been locked outside of his own house for over two hours. It would have been so much easier if his mother had left him at an orphanage or gone to an actual brothel to work.

Another 20 minutes went by before Harrison heard noise coming from his front door. If he was lucky, then his mother would be finished now. Standing up, with some difficulty, he tried to shake the numbness out of his legs. The front door opened and a man, around the fifties, walked out. The man walked straight past Harrison not even looking at the filthy kid standing by the door and disappeared in a back alley. Harrison stood looking at the disgusting man for a moment before turning to look at the open door. His mother was standing in the doorway, in nothing but a pair of earrings, smiling at him.

"My sweet, sweet child. Why don´t you come in to Momma and get some food" She said in a sickly sweet voice, as though she had not locked her only child outside her house for hours. He ignored her, walking into their house, not bothering to look at her. He did not have anything against whores; it was just his mother that disgusted him. He could hear the door being closed behind him and was sure not to let up his pace as he walked towards his room. He closed the door fast and locked it, just to be sure. As predicted, not long after he had locked it three knocks could be heard.

"Hari, Baby. Come eat with Momma" It seemed like she was drunk, or maybe it was drugs. There was no telling what the men gave her.

"I am not hungry, mother" He replied lazily as he picket up a book that was laying on the floor. He had yet to finish reading it, so instead of eating the inedible food that his mother made, he would read. He was extremely hungry, but he could wait until tomorrow.

"Hari!" It sounded like she was crying. He hated it when she cried; it was impossible to read when she made so much noise. Harrison stood up from the chair he had sat down in, laying the book at the floor again. He would regret it when he woke up later to throw up the poison his mother would feed him.

"All right…" He walked up to the door and unlocked it. She came through the door at once, hugging him. He could feel his shoulder getting wet. It seemed like she had started to cry while waiting for him to open the door.

"My sweet Baby!" She took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He could see her mascara all over her cheeks.

His mother had probably been a very beautiful woman at some point, but with all the alcohol and drugs there was not much left. She had long coal-black hair framing her thin face and long thin libs. The only thing he had gotten from her had been her coal-black hair and long limbs. Everything else was from his father. Though he did not know who he was, and most probably never would. Who would want him anyway, the son of a whore.

Walking through their shabby little apartment they arrived at the kitchen. She pushed him into a chair by a table, which was covered in used cups and there was even a condom lying between some papers. Harrison wrinkled his nose and brought his hands up to massage his temples. His mother smiled at him, it was a horrible sight with the makeup all over her face.

"I have already made your food, so wait a bit for Momma to warm it up. OK?" She turned the hotplate and began humming softly to herself. Harrison sat quietly watching his poor and half-crazy mother.

He looked over the table again and considered cleaning it up, but after looking at the condom he let the through go. His mother's phone rang and she picked it up. It was incredible that she even had the money to buy a telephone, considering how expensive they were. She always used her money on things they did not use.

"Hi, this is Cassandra Law!" She beamed at whoever answered at the other end of the line. It had to be one of the rich bastards she was lucky to get sometimes.

"Yes, of course. Come whenever you want to" Her voice was sickly sweet. Harrison could not stand when she used that voice, even though she used it with him all the time. It seemed like she had forgotten the hotplate and a burnt smell came from the stove. Harrison stumbled out of his chair and turned off the plate. He looked at his mother; she was still talking in the phone and it did not seem like she had smelt or seen it. He would not be surprised if she died the day he moved out of the house. Looking down at the destroyed food he decided to throw it into the trash bag standing on the floor.

"Mother, I'll go to sleep. The food is not edible anymore so I'll just eat some crackers" It did not seem like she heard him, so he just walked to his room after getting the crackers. It always went like this when she tried to do something motherly. Arriving at his room, he locked the door behind him. Harrison did not bother to change clothes, but went straight into his bed. He would become eleven tomorrow. Though he did not believe his mother would remember it, just like last year and like every year before that. Tomorrow would be like any other day in his life, boring and difficult. Harrison would continue to do well in school and learn so much more. After all knowledge was power.

Harrison had always believed that it would take many years before he could get away from his mother and the surroundings he lived in. Never had he thought that he would get the opportunity earlier than he believed.

* * *

Harrison woke up early morning February the 3rd from some scratching noises coming from his window. He shuffled under his thin blanket and silently cursed whatever had woken him up. Reaching for his watch at the floor he noticed that it was not more than six o´clock in the morning. Normally on his birthday he never bothered to go to school, it was the only day of the year he allowed himself to fully relax. Harrison tried to ignore the noise, but realized that it would not disappear and sat up in his bed. He looked at the window and nearly fell out of bed because of what he saw. Harrison Law, eleven years of age, was sitting in his bed and looking at an owl. He swallowed when he realized that the owl was holding something between its claws. It looked like a letter. Slowly he moved towards the window and opened it slowly. The owl flew inside as soon as the window had been opened enough and landed on his chair. It held out its claw and since Harrison did not know anything else to do he carefully went over to it and snatched the letter from it. He looked at the letter and thought that whoever had sent it would have a lot of money. The quality of the letter was incredible good. His name and address were neatly written on the letter. He opened the it and took out the papers inside. On the first page it was written:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Armando Dippet_

_Dear Mr. Law,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Since you are of muggle descendent we will send a representative teacher to inform you about our school. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Harrison swallowed and looked at the owl again. It felt like a joke and he did not appreciate being mocked. Though Harrison knew that he could make unnatural and strange things happen. He considered for a moment to ask his mother about whether she knew something about it. As he laid down into his bed he heard someone knocking at the door. It had to be one of his mother's clients, though it was quite early he thought as he looked at his watch. Maybe it was one of the rich people, they always came early.

"After all, they must do it when everyone else is asleep" He said softly to himself. Thinking about the letter Harrison decided he would do nothing but wait for this so-called teacher before deciding anything.

Harrison had probably fallen asleep at some point but was woken up by the noises his mother made with her client. She was always so loud. He was not stupid and understood perfectly well what they were doing. He had gotten used to them by now, having grown up with the noises of his mother having sex with other men. His stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry. Harrison really did not want to go to the kitchen, because to get there he had to go through the living room and it was always there she did her work. It was not like he thought it was embarrassing or disgusting, the problem was that the men, especially the rich men, did not appreciate somebody else than their whore seeing them. He could always take the small amount of money he had saved up, climb out of the window and go to the store for some food. Although if he went out then there was the possibility that he would miss the teacher's visit.

"Why can't I just have a normal mother?" He signed and tried go back to sleep, though it was far from easy trough all the noise. Giving up he picked up his book from the floor and stated, patiently waiting for his quest to arrive.

Hours later and a stomach hurting from hunger, he looked at his watch. It was about to become ten o´clock. Maybe it was a huge joke and he was waiting in vain. Harrison was about to give up when there were three clear knocks on their door. Jumping out of his bed and crossing his fingers that this was not another of his mother's clients, he walked down to the door. Standing before the door he heard his mother moan and a man laugh. Harrison knew that it would be rude not to invite the teacher inside but still it would be so irritating listening to his mother while trying to talk to the teacher.

There was another knock and Harrison opened the door. On his doorstep stood an old man in his 60, with long auburn hair. Harrison looked at him and noticed that there was something 'strange' about him. After a few seconds his eyes lit up with understanding. The man in front of him had the same power Harrison himself had. The strange power he had had since he was a child, but never fully had understood.

"Hello, Mr, Law I presume." It was not a question, more like a statement. He brought his hand out and Harrison could do nothing but stare at his hand. Most people never wanted to shake hands with him; shaking himself out of it he took the offered hand.

"Pleasure, Mr…" He looked into the man's eyes, but quickly shifted his eyes away when he felt something pushing. Blinking, he carefully looked back at the man feeling confused.

"Ah, of course. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The deputy headmaster for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harrison only got his last name, but kept his calm when the old man said the name of his school. He did not want to come of as a person that could be easily read. He did not know if he should invite the man inside or not, but before he could decide Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Maybe we should go inside to discuss this, it is rather cold outside today" He smiled warmly at Harrison. Signing, Harrison opened the door and stepped aside so that the man could enter.

"All right, but I believe we should take it in my room. I don't believe my mother would appreciate us intruding when she's working" While Harrison explained this moans and noises could be heard from the living room. Dumbledore had quieted down and was staring at the door leading to the living room.

"Very well, but don't you want your mother to hear about the school offer you are getting?" He was only trying to be polite. Harrison wrinkled his nose, only the though of having to share something like this with is mother disgusted him.

"No, it's all right" He replied in a strict tone, letting Dumbledore know that there was no room for argument. He turned around, expecting the Professor to follow him, and walked up to his room. Letting the man inside he readied a chair for him and settled himself on the side of his bed.

"So, what exactly is this school offer about? Mr. Dumbledore" He was curious, but tried not to sound like it. Dumbledore smiled at him, Harrison felt like a child in front of the man. He was a child, he knew that, but having grown up in his environment he hated felling like a kid.

"As I said before, I am the deputy headmaster for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are a wizard, Mr. Law and we would be grateful if you would come to our school and learn how to control your magic." Harrison was left speechless, but he knew that the man was not lying. He though about the time he had stopped a kid from beating him by somehow making him fall down to the ground and begin shaking in pain. He swallowed and thought about the power he could have if he could control his magic. Looking down at his hands he saw endless of possibilities.

"Where is the school and how would you expect for me to pay for the equipment we need for the year? As you can see we are a bit short on money in this family." His mother always used the money she earned on things she needed, like clothes, drugs or alcohol. The truth was that he was short on money, but the Professor did not need to know that.

"Hogwarts is an boarding school that you can live in all year expect the summer vacation. Regarding the money the school gives out a stipend so that you may buy everything you need for the school year. Though, since we don't have a big sum of money to give away, you will be forced to buy used equipment. I am sorry" He took off his glasses and used his coat to rinse them while he spoke.

"I believe that you have gotten your letter with your explanation about what you have to buy?" The old man was still smiling and it irked Harrison that he could keep it in place while talking.

"Yes, I have. Though I have not read the second page" Harrison hoped the meeting would be over soon.

"Would you like for someone to accompany you for you shopping or do you wish to go alone? If you do wish to go alone, I will write a check to you so you can take out the money at the bank yourself. I will also write a description on how you can get to Diagonal Alley, where you can get everything you need." Harrison took a while to answer him, thinking whether he wanted a guide or not.

"I will go alone. Mr. Dumbledore" He gave a small smile to the professor, hoping that the man would not realize that he was faking it.

"Very well" The Professor fished up some papers from his pocket, signing a check and gave it to Harrison. He hoped it was over now. Dumbledore glanced at his watch and stood up.

"I believe that I should go now. I was a pleasant visit, Mr. Law. Please give my apologizes to your mother since I could not greet her" Harrison almost snorted but managed to cover it up with a cough. Like anybody of the deputy Headmasters standing would feel like apologizing to a whore.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Dumbledore" No, it was not like she would ever listen to him anyway. Harrison stood up to follow the Professor to the door. They walked past the door to the living room and his mother's voice could be heard.

"Yes! Please, Master… ah… " Harrison pondered over if it was still the same client as the one he had heard this morning. He wondered if he should apologize for his mother's behavior, but decided against it. Harrison opened the door for the Professor and gave a small nod to him.

"Thank you for your visit, Mr. Dumbledore. I`ll see you at 1st of September." He wanted to close the door and get ready for his trip to Diagonal Alley at once, but wanting to be polite so he waited.

"It was pleasant to meet you, Mr. Law." He gave Harrison a small smile and walked some meter from his door, before disappearing with a crack. Harrison's eyes went wide and he ran out to the spot where the Professor had stood

"I have to learn that…" His eyes sparkled excitedly. Standing in his dirty boxers he had used the day before and his T-shirt, Harrison Law decide that he would become something big. He would become a person people would respect. Even if he had to make them fear him, Harrison wanted respect and power, far away from his whore of a Mother.

**To be continued**

**Please Review! Don't be afraid to be blunt or critical. I appreciate all critiques.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:**

My native language is not English.

There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far!

A link to an illustration of Cassandra Law can be found at my profile.

* * *

**Out with the old and in with the new.**

Harrison woke up Saturday the 6th, three days after Dumbledore's visit. He had not had the time to go to the so-called Diagonal Alley because he had school and no way of easily going to the alley. He had looked at his mother's calendar and seen that she was supposed to go to the café the following Saturday, so he had waited. Harrison did not know if he could call it a café, but it was not really a brothel either. The café, Esmeralda, was a meeting point for a lot of prostitutes, though no one said it was there they found the whores in fear of the café being closed down. Most people could not stand prostitutes, especially the police though the police only disliked the whores during their own working hours. Finding his best and cleanest pair of clothes, Harrison made himself ready for the day to come. He was aware that he was a quite handsome young boy, but his awful clothes destroyed his charm. He signed, the whole point of charming people into getting what he wanted would never work if he continued to look like a beggar. Listening after noises in the house, he could hear his mother waking up. She was always so noisy, even when she did not have customers. Unlocking the door to his room he walked to the kitchen, hoping there was anything to eat. He was starving. Entering the kitchen he could see a white cardboard box on the messy table. Opening it, he saw three of the most delicious looking sandwiches he had ever seen. Linking his lips he looked behind himself, afraid that his mother would walk in and take it from him. Harrison took out a sandwich and bit a big bite from it, closing his eyes in enjoyment. After few minutes it was gone and he started on the second one. It had been ages since he had had something this good. Picking up a newspaper from the floor and taking out a page he packed the last sandwich inside it. Harrison looked around the kitchen and saw his satchel by the door. Stuffing the sandwich inside it, he could relax. Only moments later his mother came walking inside in only her undergarments. Seeing him, she gave him an uncomfortably crushing hug.

"Baby! Why are you awake so early?" She smelled of strong and cheap perfume. Harrison wanted to puke; the scent was way to strong.

"Mother, I want to go together with you to Esmeralda today" He took a step back so he could look her in the eyes. He was impressed, his mother seemed sober.

"Of course, Hari. You know everyone loves you!" Harrison knew, and he hated it. They were not the kind of people he wanted to love or respect him. She did not wait for him to say something and walked to the cardboard on the table. Opening the lid she became quiet.

"Harrison, who ate my sandwiches?" He swallowed; it was never good when she said did not use his nickname. He looked at her as she walked in front of him again. She took a hard grip on his hair and pulled.

"You must never eat Mommas food, Ok?" He kept quiet, not making a sound. She pulled harder when he did not answer. He grunted.

"Yes, Mother" She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"That's a good boy" Patting his head she walked out of the kitchen. Harrison lifted his Rachel up and walked to the front door to get ready. Gritting his teeth he kicked the wall. He despised feeling weak.

* * *

He had been waiting for another hour before his mother had been ready to go. The walk to the café took at least 40 minutes and it had been a horrible walk alone with his mother. Arriving in the dark alley that led to the café his mother had ran ahead of him leaving him alone. Signing Harrison walked slowly after her towards Esmeralda. The café was located in a dark alley, hidden for anyone not knowing where it was situated. A small green sign and a small lamp was the only thing that lit up door into Esmeralda. I was early morning, but the light could no enter the alley because of the roof placed above. Just outside of the door there stood four or maybe five young women smoking in transparent clothing.

One of the women's faces lit up when she saw Harrison.

"Hari! Did you come here with your mother?" She smiled at him. Harrison walked past her just giving her a nod.

"Yeah" Opening the heavy door into the café with some difficulty he walked inside. It was dark, only lit up by the many stearin candles standing all over the place. Laughter and voices was all over the place, like buzzing bees. Looking around and failing to find his mother, he decided to walk up the bar counter. Jumping up in one of the tall chairs standing by the counter, he laid his head down on the table.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'll be free like always, darling." Glancing through his hair he saw the landlady smiling at him. She was the only one who acted decent around here, so he tolerated her.

"Yes please. Mrs. Esmeralda" He did not know if it was her real name, but everyone called her that. Not asking what he wanted she walked away into the kitchen door by the counter. Harrison gazed around the café, seeing naked women and intoxicated men. Classical music flowed through the room, lulling him into a relaxing state. He was startled when he saw a glass of milk being placed in front of him.

"Enjoy, darling" Esmeralda said as she walked away again to attend to the customers. Lifting it to his lips he enjoyed the taste. Milk was something his mother rarely bought. Finishing the contents of the glass he rose from the chair, deciding he had spent enough time in the café. He fished the map he had made the day before from his pocket. He was supposed to go to a place called The Leaky Cauldron to enter the diagonal Alley. It was just a 15-minute walk from Esmeralda, which was why he had followed his mother. Harrison tried to walk outside of the café unnoticed but only got to the door before he was stopped.

"If it isn't little Harrison. Cassandra's boy, right?" Her voice was venomous. Hi mother was not well liked by other prostitutes because she often got the big fishes. She Walked up in front of him, blocking the door. Harrison signed.

"Yes. Could you please move? I have some business to attend." He gave her a bright smile and it seemed like it put her off for a moment.

"You have business to attend? No one wants to do business with a whore's child!" She laughed. She had a drink I her hand and brought it up to take a sip. She was clearly drunk. Rolling his eyes, Harrison stepped past her and ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait up! Shitty child!" She screamed after him. He fleetingly wondered if she actually wanted to quarrel with an eleven-year-old. Running out into the street he brought up his map. Not stopping he kept up his pace. Harrison could not wait to see other wizards and witches.

* * *

10-minutes after leaving the café he could see The Leaky Cauldron. It was located at the corner and it seemed like no one else but Harrison could see it. People walked past the café as though they were ignoring it, though there were a few people who entered the door to the café. Swallowing Harrison walked towards the Leaky Cauldron feeling his heart rate rising. Taking a tight grip of the handle he opened the door. He could feel it at once, the power and magic polluting the air. Taking a deep breath to be sure that he actually could breath, he walked up to the counter. The Leaky Cauldron was a totally different place than Esmeralda. It was more proper. People were sitting at tables, reading their newspapers and drinking coffee. Harrison liked it. He read over the note Dumbledore had given him to be sure he did not embarrass himself. An incredibly old man was standing behind the counter making some coffee. To the left of the old man there stood a younger man, most likely his son or some family relation seeing that they had common features.

"Excuse me. Could you help me?" The younger man turned around smiling brightly.

"What can I help you with?" The older man also noticed Harrison and turned around.

"Hello, lad. Are you new here?" Harrison only nodded, afraid to say something stupid. The younger man looked at the older one.

"Father, leave the boy alone! You are frightening him!" So they were father and son. The older man laughed, he seemed like a kind man.

"Tom. How can an old man like me scare this strong boy" He locked his eyes with Harrison trying to be funny. The younger man smiled at his father. It seemed like they had a good relationship.

"My name is Tom and this is my father William, he owns this place" He pointed to himself and his father as he said it. Tom leaned over the counter and looked down on Harrison.

"So, what can I help you with?" William laughed and turned around, making Tom look at him.

"What, father?" Harrison felt left outside and was beginning to lose his patience. William turned around, now with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"The boy needs help to open the door to Diagonal Alley. Why else would he come here, alone?" William lifted his eyebrows and brought his coffee up to his mouth. Tom turned to Harrison.

"Is that right?" Harrison nodded.

"Yes, that's right" Tom's face lit up and he turned around walking around the counter and up to where Harrison where standing.

"Well then, follow me!" This man was way to childish and happy. He turned around walked towards a door in the end of the café and Harrison had not choice but to follow him.

"Is this your first time in Diagonal Alley?" Harrison looked up at the man's back as he walked. Tom was not a tall man; he had broad shoulders and short brown hair. He looked like he was at the end of his 30s.

"Yes, Mr. Dumbledore said that you had a passage into Diagonal Alley" Tom smiled as he opened the door. It lead into a small room and Harrison noticed that there were no doors or openings in it.

" Sir, there is no door here" Tom laughed and took something looking like a stick out of his pocket.

"Watch" He did not say anything more as he brought the stick up to the brick wall and tapped it on some of them. Whatever Harrison had been expecting, for the wall to disappear was not it. Harrison almost gaped, but kept his face expressionless. Tom looked disappointed. He probably through it was funny to see first time people lose their cool. Harrison looked up at Tom, and gave him a smile. Most people liked to be smiled at.

"Thank you for your help, sir" Tom smiled back.

"No problem, lad. See you!" He said as he pushed Harrison out into the buzzy streets. Harrison stumbled and struggled to keep his balance. Turning around he could see that the opening once again had become a brick wall. The Diagonal Alley was nothing like he had expected. What Harrison was looking at was an entirely new world, nothing like the one he had grown up in.

* * *

Harrison tried to relax. He had decided to lean up against the wall of one of the many shops in the alley. He read over the paper explaining what he had do buy. It was a long list and he hoped he had time to buy it all before the shops closed.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of __WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Alfreda Fay Norwood_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Signing he stuffed the paper back into his pocket. He had to go to the bank first. Looking around the alley he tried to find a sign that would tell him where to find the bank. His eyes was drawn to a large white building, most possible inspired by roman or Greek architecture. On a large sign it was written 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank', smiling to himself he started to walk towards the building. Walking up some stairs he entered a pair of burnished bronze doors. By the door there stood some kind of small man, a dwarf maybe, in a uniform of scarlet and gold. Harrison came into a small entrance hall and before him of a pair of closed silver doors it was written:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

Of finding more than treasure there.

Harrison raised a eyebrow, they certainly seemed nice. Walking up to the silver doors he intended to give them a push, but the doors opened by themselves when he came up to them. Behind the doors there was a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along both its sides. At the end of the hall there was a small lonely counter. At every counter sat small men scribbling away creating a buzzing noise. Swallowing, Harrison started a slow pace towards the end counter. He could feel the eyes of the small men on him and tried to act as though it did not bother him. Coming up to the counter he looked up at the dwarf who was scribbling at some paper, not noticing him.

"Excuse me?" The man looked up from what he was doing and glanced down at Harrison.

"I would like to withdraw some money" He took the check he had gotten from Dumbledore and gave it to the dwarf. Looking at the creature, he remembered that he had read a book about fantasy creatures some years ago. In the book there had been small men, called goblins. Glancing back at the creature in front of him, who was now checking his check, he decided that it could not be anything else but a goblin. Though he would not ask, for there was a chance that he was wrong. Harrison did not know how reliable non-magical books were.

"Very well, go to counter four to receive your money" The goblin gave him a paper written in some weird language and went back to his work, ignoring Harrison again. Looking around he saw counter four and walked up to it giving his paper to the goblin. It demanded him to wait and walked away, leaving Harrison. He glanced around the hall and met eyes with a three people entering the hall. Just by looking at them he could understand that they had money, a lot of it. They had to be in family because every one of them had the same blond hair. His eyes met with the eldest person, a man in his 40s. The man looked over him and looked away in disgust. Harrison gritted his teeth, not understand why the man looked at him with disgust when he knew nothing about him. The goblin came back and Harrison took the money not bothering to say thank you. He marched out of the hall, wishing the blond man would stumble at the marble floor and hit his head, hard.

* * *

After trying and failing to find the secondhand store Harrison decide to ask someone. Carefully walking up to a pair of wizards talking, he straightened his jacket.

"Excuse me, Sirs. Do you know where I can find the secondhand store?" Their conversation stopped and they looked down at Harrison. Both glanced over his clothes and wrinkleled their noses, before walking away. Harrison tried to keep his calm. He hated people who disrespected him. Not giving up he strolled up to a woman, standing in front of a bookshop staring into the showcase window of a jewlery shop. She probably dreamed about owning one or two of those beautiful gems.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. Could you point me the way to the secondhand store?" She slowly shifted her eyes to him. She had shockingly red hair.

"Sure. You just have to follow the street down here and turn left at the first back alley you see." She pointed him the way as she talked to him.

"Thank you, ma'am" He gave her a smile.

"Have a good day" she said smiling back at him before turning back to the display window. Harrison walked away, following the woman's introduction.

He easily found the secondhand shop and apparently it was called 'The Proudfoot's secondhand for wizards and witches '. Entering the shop he was hit with an old moldy smell. The shop was incredibly messy. Books were standing in towers, clothes were hanging all over the wall and small objects were lying over the floor. It did not look like it was possible to find anything in the shop and Harrison wanted to leave, maybe find another secondhand shop. Seeing an empty counter he walked up to it and rang a small bell hanging at the side. The sound from the bell was loud and clear in the quiet room. An old woman came walking into the shop from a backroom. She smiled brightly when she saw Harrison.

"Hey! What can I help you with?" She had white thin hair and large glasses covering her wrinkled face.

"Hello, ma´am. Could you help me find these items? The cheapest you have, please." He gave her the paper with the things he needed and she looked over it.

"You need to buy the wand at Olivanders and the pet at the pet-store, but I can get you everything else" She said after having read the note.

"That would be great, ma´am" She nodded at him and went to find everything. Harrison expected her to use a while to find everything on the paper so he decided to look around in the shop. He had counted over his money and it seemed like he would have money for some extra books. Looking over the books, he found some interesting titles. He kept on looking after something cheap and fascinating until the lady came back. She sat a small box on the counter and gave him the price.

"Is that everything?" Harrison asked, skeptical that everything he needed was in the small box. The old lady smiled and laughed.

"Oh, you are a muggleborn. The box as actually more space than it seems. Here, look" She opened the box and he could see that, indeed, it had a lot more space than he thought. Harrison nodded and gave her the books he had found. He paid her and was about to leave when he stopped.

"Excuse me, but what is a muggleborn?" He hated not knowing, but he had to know.

"A muggle is a non-magical person, so a muggleborn is a magical child born from two non-magical individuals." She sat down at a chair behind the counter and gave him a smile.

"Is there anything else you want?" Harrison nodded. He thanked her for her help and left the shop. Standing outside of it Harrison understood why the wizards had looked at him with disgust. He had non-magical blood in his veins. Though Harrison knew that he was different, even if he had muggle blood inside him. He had something they would never have and that was power.

**To be continued**

**Please review**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:**

My native language is not English.

There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far!

* * *

**So go ahead. Fall down. The world looks different from the ground.**

Harrison was tired and wanted nothing more than to sit down in a café, with the cheapest beverage possible, and relax. Though he was not finished buying his things for Hogwarts so he could not do what he wished. He walked out into the crowded streets and tried to look after the wand shop, Olivanders. He walked past the pet-shop and even though he did not want any kind of pet he strolled inside. The pet-shop was smelly and Harrison regretted entering it, but decided to look around for something interesting. There were a lot of different animals in the shop, even some species he had never seen before. Reading over his Hogwarts letter he saw that he only could buy an owl, a cat or a toad. He did not want to have any of those animals and as he glanced over to a toad he could not understand how any student would want a toad. Coming out of the pet-store he noticed Olivanders on the other side and strolled over to it. Entering the wand shop, he noticed how unnaturally quiet it was inside of the shop considering how noisy it was outside in the streets. Standing still for a moment he looked around the shop and came to look into a mirror at the wall. Harrison saw himself. He could see his abnormally green eyes and his messy coal-black hair seemed styled even though he never touched it. He looked away from the mirror and straight into a pair of grey eyes. Harrison gave out a yelp and stumbled back into the wall. It felt like his heart would knock out of his chest and he carefully glanced up through his hair. Whatever he had been expecting, an old man was not it. He had long white hair and was just a bit under average height. Harrison took a deep breath and tried to calm his beating heart.

"Hello" He did not know what else to ask the man. The man did nor answer. Still leaning up against the wall he glanced outside the window, he really wanted to be outside. He could not handle this awkward silence, but tried not to show that he was uncomfortable.

"Are you here for a wand?" The man's eyes locked with Harrison's, green clashing with grey. Harrison swallowed and forced himself not to look away.

"Yes, I am. Mr.?" He wanted to put a name on the uncomfortable man. Realizing that he still was leaning up against the wall, he took some steps towards the counter where the man had walked.

"Garrick Ollivander. And you are?" He seemed curious and it made Harrison suspicions. There was no reason for a shopkeeper to want to know his name.

"Harrison Law. I'm here to buy a wand" It sounded foolish. Of course he was here to buy a wand, it was a shop specialising on wands. Olivander hummed and turned to walk deeper into the shop. There were a lot of shelves, all of them reaching to the ceiling. Olivander just walked through the passage the shelves were creating not looking at them. At one point he stopped and picket out a long box from the shelf, before going back to Harrison. Opening the box he picked out the wand laying inside and gave it to Harrison.

"Try this" Harrison became confused, not understanding how he was meant to 'try it'. Before he could do anything Olivander grabbed the wand out of his hand.

"No, no, no." He said shaking his head. Harrison became even more confused, he could not understand the man in front of him. The old man ran back to the shelves and brought multiple boxes with him. This continued for another hour or so. Olivander kept getting new wands, giving them to Harrison before snatching them back again. Olivander looked into Harrison's eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wonder…" He said as he walked over to a smaller shelf by the counter. It seemed older than everything else in the already ancient shop. Carefully removing a dusty box from the shelf, he open it carefully before stretching the wand inside to Harrison.

"I believe this may be the right one" Olivander was almost whispering and his eyes scrutinising the young boy standing in front of him. Taking the wand in his hand Harrison felt a rush of energy going through his body. It was as though the wand was glowing, but nothing more happened. Harrison stood quietly, only hearing his own breath and his heart beating inside his chest. Olivanders looked very serious and Harrison was startled when he looked away from his wand and back at the old man.

"What is wrong, Sir?" Olivander continued to look at him before a bright smile broke out on his face. Harrison did not know what to say, the man was way to unpredictable.

"It is an 11", black walnut with a phoenix feather. Though you should know the wand has its quirks. The wand loses power dramatically if you practise any form of self-deception or have any kind of inner conflict, but every wand has something so you should not worry about it" Olivander gave him a small mysterious smile.

"That'll be 7 Galleons" Harrison took out his money and gave it to Olivander, secretly not believing how expensive a wand was. He was about to turn around and walk out of the shop when Olivander called his name.

"Mr. Law. Before you go there is something you should know." He nodded his head at Olivander signalling that he had heard him.

"I believe you are a muggleborn so I thought you should know that a wizard under 17 are not allowed to use magic outside of school. That was all" He said and disappeared into the shop. Harrison was shocked and angry that he could not use magic outside of school until he was seventeen. Though he could understand that they had the rule, it would be dangerous if every student younger than seventeen could use magic whenever they wanted. Seeing as he was finished in the shop he left the uncomfortable shop, hoping he never destroyed his wand so he had to come back to it again.

* * *

Harrison stood outside of Olivanders counting his money. He had bought everything he needed and could use the rest on anything he wanted. Finishing counting, he realized that he had relatively large sum of money left, 4 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 33 Knuts to be precise. He considered walking back to Esmeralda or his house, but decided that he could enjoy himself and go to café without prostitutes fro a change. He strolled down Diagonal Alley looking after a café where he could sit down. He came to stop in front of a small restaurant and looking inside the window he could see chairs and couches with huge pelts and pillows. It seemed like an expensive restaurant, but he decided to look at the menu sign on the door. Seeing that he could get a black coffee with the money he had, he decide to go inside. It was a mild temperature inside and there were few customers inside. He saw a big coach in the corner with huge pelts and walked over to it. Harrison had never been in a restaurant or any place so luxurious. Smiling to himself he sat down in the coach and wrapped a pelt around himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"What can I get you, Sir?" Harrison jerked in surprise and looked up at the waitress. She smiled at him and tapped her pen at her notebook, indicating that she wanted him to order.

"I´ll have a black coffee, please" She scribbled it down and looked back at him, apparently waiting for something.

"That´ll be all" She nodded and walked away. He relaxed back into the coach and the pelt covered his entire body, hiding his muggle clothes. Harrison took his wand out of his satchel and looked at it. He already liked it and felt deeply connected with it. The black walnut was dark brown, shining in the light of the lamp and it was a slim wand. He laid it on the small table before him and brought his books out to decide which one to read. He decided to read "The Pagan" because apparently it was an important religion in the wizard world, especially for the pure-bloods. Harrison knew he had to learn all about the new world he had entered if he wanted to survive. The waitress came back to his table and gave him his black coffee along with a plate of cookies.

"I´m sorry, but I did not order cookies." He said as he gave her the Sickles for the coffee.

"It´s on the house" She said smiling as she took the Sickles. He brought the cup of coffee up to his mouth and took a sip. It was bitter and he felt thankful that he had gotten some cookies.

* * *

Looking at his watch he noticed that the time was not more than 2 o´clock. It seemed like it was about time for lunch because customers had started entering and the buzzing noise of conversations had started to fill the restaurant. Most of the customers had fancy clothes and ordered huge amounts of food even though they only ate a small part of it. He looked at his coffee cup. It had gotten cold, but he drank it slowly so that he did not have to go. Harrison remembered his sandwich in the satchel and took it up to eat it. He had read a long way into his book and was highly fascinated by the Pagan religion. He had been surprised when he had read that it only were the pure-bloods who practised the religion. It was hard to believe that the religion and the rituals were practised by such a small part of the wizarding population. Harrison fleetingly wondered if they practised it at Hogwarts. He actually hoped they gave some kind of class in it so he could learn more. Fantasising about special muggleborn classes meant to educate them about the culture and politics in the wizarding word he never noticed someone walking up to his table and sitting down on a chair in front of him.

"Hey, I have never seen you before" He looked up from his book and hoped it had looked like he only was reading and not fantasising about something. It was a girl, about his age he believed, with long dark hair and a fair face. Looking at her, Harrison could not help but think she resembled someone he knew, but he could not remember who it was. He saw that she was dressed in fancy clothes and it looked like she was the child to one or two parents with wizarding inheritance.

"Hello" He gave her a charming smile and she blushed. She scooped her chair closer to his couch as Harrison laid his book at the table.

"My name is Walburga Black, a member of the noble and most ancient house of black" She looked incredible proud and he gave her a surprised face. So she was a pure-blood. He thought back to the book on pure-blood families he had bought in the second-hand store and was glad he had bought it. He would embarrass himself at some point if he continued to be ignorant. Though he was lucky this time. Walburga seemed so into her own pride that she would most likely not ask him about his family. She seemed to come out of her self –admiration and Harrison knew he had to do something to prevent her from asking about his family or name.

"So, you come often here?" Not the best way to avert her attention, but judging by her smile it had worked.

"Yes, all the time. I love the food and they always get my favourite newspaper ´Pure Politics Today´ before I do, so what choice do I have?" He nodded back at her. It had not worked; he was to far behind her in knowledge about wizards. He wanted to leave, he knew that if he kept talking to this girl he would not be able to hide that he was a muggleborn. Though when he thought about it, people finding out that he was a muggleborn was far better than knowing what his mother´s job was.

"So what´s you name? What line are you from, a pure one right! Since you have such a beautiful face I mean" Harrison was startled. He did not know the pure-bloods had some kind of typical face or look. He could not understand why she thought he looked like some rich wizard´s child. He swallowed not knowing what to do. She smiled at him, awaiting his answer. Seeing no way out of his situation he decided to answer her.

"Harrison Law" He gave her a bright smile, hoping his nervousness did not show. Her face fell as though he had killed someone in front of her. Straightening her back she looked with scorn at Harrison.

"You are a muggleborn" She stood up from her chair. Walburga started at him for a moment before taking his coffee cup from the table and pour the cold coffee at his head. Harrison´s eyes widened in shock.

"How dare you talk to me! Filth!" She walked away from him saying nothing more through the now quiet restaurant. Everyone was staring at Harrison. He felt humiliated.

The waitress came running up to his table, with an incarnation and a wave of her wand she made the coffee dripping from Harrison's hair and the pelt disappear.

"I am so sorry, Sir!" she looked honestly apologetic. He only nodded at her; she seemed worried at his behaviour, but chose to leave him alone. Harrison quietly packed his books and wand before leaving. The customers in the restaurant had started talking again but he could feel their eyes on him. Stepping outside he breathed out. Harrison wanted to cry, he hated this feeling. He wanted to be a part of the wizard´s culture so he knew he had to learn. Learn and earn their respect, not by being a part of some big novel family, but by being himself.

* * *

Harrison had decided to walk back to Esmeralda after his humiliating experience. He had slowly strolled towards the café taking a different route. It was therefore it had taken a lot more time than it would have taken if he had walked the short way. Harrison could see the sun beginning to lower in the sky and the temperature had fallen. After a while he arrived at Esmeralda and walked past the prostitutes, ignoring them. He felt tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down somewhere and sleep. Entering the café he walked into the corner and lied down at an empty coach. It smelled horrible. It was noisy and it did not feel like he would fall asleep anytime soon.

"Hari! Baby! Where have you been?" It was his mother, the last person he wanted to meet.

He rolled around so he could see her. Cassandra was leaning against an old man, who was groping her breasts. The man leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, she was clearly intoxicated. Harrison did not bother sitting up from the coach, not giving her any space to sit down on.

"Baby! This is my lovely Arthur!" She said as she leaned in to give the man a deep kiss. He could hear them making their disgusting noises and wrinkled his nose.

"Mother, I am really tired so could you do your work another place" He mumbled so he was not sure she heard him. The noises stopped, so he assumed she had heard it.

"Ah! My Baby is tired? Of course Momma will let you sleep in quiet!" Harrison felt her give him a hug. It was only when she gave him these kinds of hugs that he felt that she was his mother. He loved it when he did not need to see her face when she gave him a hug. If he did not see her, then there was no way he could see what she was working as and then he did not have to be ashamed.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please Review! Don't be afraid to be blunt or critical. I appreciate all critiques.**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:**

My native language is not English.

There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far!

* * *

**It's Better to Beg for Forgiveness than Ask for Permission.**

Harrison had bought everything he had needed for Hogwarts the 6th of February and had to wait over half a year until the term would begin the 1st of September. Nothing unusual had happened to him the months before term. His mother had started to drink more and there had become fewer times when she was sober enough to actually talk to him. Cassandra had also gotten the habit of bringing home violent men and they often took their anger out on Harrison. Since he had been warned about the rules on using magic outside of school there was nothing he could do, but try to protect his head when they hit him. The food had become less and he had started to steal his mother's money so he could buy something to eat. The problem was only that his mother was unusually good to notice when something were missing and was not afraid of giving him a slap or two. Of course, she did have her good sides as she always asked the men to keep away from his face when they released their tension. Although his home life was far from good his situation outside was considerably better. The school was incredible good compared to his home and he had always loved it. Lately he had even been allowed to go to the library by some teacher believing he could learn something by himself. Harrison did like it when people gave him some respect and even better when they acknowledged his intellect. The biggest problem at school was his jealous classmates, who loved to show just how much more muscles they had than him. He had begun to dislike the lunch pauses more and more until something unsuspected had happened the 4th of May. It had been like any other day where his classmates would try to punch his intellect out of his head. He had been experimenting with his magic without a wand because Olivander had not said anything about restrictions with underage magic without a wand. Harrison believed he had been lucky to succeed when he most needed it and that being when a gang of older boys at cornered him in the boy´s toilet. He had hoped to do something incredible, like disappearing just as Dumbledore had done or even fly, but he was pleased with what he had done. Bringing the boys to their knees in some kind of agony had felt great.

Nothing more noteworthy had happened since the start of his summer holiday, it was rather in the outer world where things happened. The 7th of July the Japanese had gone in a battle against the Chinese at the Marco Polo Bridge, located outside of the town Wanping. There had already been a conflict between the countries and it had just escalated from the incident at the bridge through the months following. Though it did not seem like many paid it a lot of attention in England, instead most were worried about what was happening in Germany.

* * *

Harrison was excited, so eager that he could not sleep. It was August the 31st, a Tuesday, and he would be leaving for Hogwarts the next morning. Though there was a small problem. Harrison had forgotten to tell his mother about Hogwarts. She sat in the kitchen, probably drinking her last cup of beer for the day, and knew nothing about where he was going. He knew he should have said it the day he had gotten his letter, but did not want her to tell it to anybody. He could never trust his mother to keep a secret when she was drunk, actually not even when she was sober either.

Entering the kitchen he could see his mother sitting at the floor with a can of beer in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. Her hair was dripping wet, it seemed like she had just tried to wash herself. Harrison raised his eyebrows; it was unusual for her to wash herself. Harrison quietly sat down in front of her, thinking about how to say it to her. He really wished he could talk to her when she was sober and not when she was so far gone.

"Mother?" She did not respond, choosing to ignore him and drink from her beer.

"I have something to tell you…" Harrison was still ignored. Looking down at his hands he tried to brush of the hurting feelings. Sometimes it would have been great if he had a mother who could actually notice him.

"What?" She sounded annoyed. Harrison thought that maybe he should wait to tell her.

"Well, I forgot to tell you… but I have gotten this school offer… they're paying for everything so you don´t have to worry about money! I will be leaving tomorrow…" He felt guilty, even though she had never done anything to earn his honesty.

"Harrison…" He glanced into her eyes. It did not seem like she was angry. Harrison felt a hopeful feeling blossom in his chest; maybe she would accept his decision for once.

"Moth—" The slap had been unexpected. He brought his hand up to touch his painful cheek. She had slapped him with her the back of her hand and with her many rings she had scraped his cheek drawing blood. It hurt. She usually never hit his face.

"Mother?" He felt weak, like he was a small child all over again. She took a strong hold of his shoulder, making Harrison wince.

"How dare you leave your Momma alone!" She began to shake him and he was getting dizzy. Harrison could not understand why she reacted the way she did.

"But… mother! I can go to a good school for free! You should be happy for me!" Harrison normally never raised his voice, but she had to understand. He slapped her hands away from his shoulder and stood up.

"Harrison! You should be here and help me in the house and at Esmeralda! Why should you go to another school?! The school you go to now is good enough!" Tears were streaming down her face and Harrison could not help but think she looked like the muggle stereotype for a witch.

"Mother, the school is a boarding school, but I will come home next summer vacation" He knew it would probably make her even more angry, but she had to know. She had stopped crying and was now just sitting at the floor starring up at Harrison.

"You will leave me alone until the summer vacation?" She whispered. Harrison brought his hands up to massage his bleeding cheek.

"I will leave tomorrow morning for the station" It seemed like he also was whispering now. Harrison wondered why he felt guilty. It was not like he had done anything, if anyone should feel guilty it was his mother. She glared up at Harrison.

"Harrison, you cannot leave. You have to be here with your mother until you become sixteen! You will be able to help Momma at her work, wouldn`t it be great?" Harrison felt disgusted that his mother had even asked her own son to go the same way in life as she had done. Cassandra nodded to herself, apparently pleased by her reasoning. Harrison understood that his mother had a far from stable mind, but it did not make it any easier accepting her insanity.

"I´ll be going to bed, mother" He could never make her understand. She gave a giggle, nodding at him. Crawling over to him, she stood up on her knees and gave him a hug.

"Good night, Baby!" Harrison wondered how much it would cost to get a doctor for her bipolarity. Though he knew that she probably would not live until he would be able to get money enough for some kind of treatment. His poor, almost insane, mother.

Harrison locked his door as soon as he came to his room. He could not do what his mother wished. He picked up the only bag he had to pack everything he needed for Hogwarts. He had gotten it from one of his mother's clients, a traumatized soldier from the First World War trying to leave behind his past by sleeping with prostitutes and giving away everything he owned. The soldier had been kind to Harrison, actually talking to him unlike his mother´s other clients, but he had committed suicide a year ago. His name had been Arren Wilmer and he had been the closest thing to a father Harrison had ever had.

* * *

Harrison woke up early the 1st of September. The train was supposed to leave at 11 o´clock so he had just enough time to get to the station and board the train before it left. He quietly opened the window and got his bag. His window was nothing more than 2 meters above the ground, so he could jump out without a problem. Before going out of the window he remembered to unlock the door. He did not want his mother to think he died inside his room.

It was poring down and Harrison was glad he had put his books in a plastic bag. Not owning an umbrella and having a train to catch, he jumped outside into the rain. The walk to the train station would take almost an hour and after five minutes he was already soaking wet.

When Harrison arrived at King's Cross Station he was freezing cold. The station was considered one of the main train stations in London. According to the letter he had gotten at his birthday it was where he would board the Hogwarts Express. Harrison had never taken a train before and looked forward to his six long hour trip to Hogwarts. The building was beautiful and Harrison had to stop so he could admire it.

The platform his train departed had the number 9 ¾, but Harrison could not find it. After 20-minutes and still failing to find the platform he had no choice but to ask for help.

"Excuse me, Sir" He had chosen to ask a guard by the entrance.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" He looked like a strict man and Harrison could see the man glancing over his clothes. He was aware that he looked like a beggar with his soaked clothes.

"Could you tell me where to find platform 9 ¾?" The guard laughed at him. Harrison´s eyebrows twitched and he glared at the laughing man.

"There is no such platform. Go play somewhere else kid." Realization kicked in and Harrison could not believe how foolish he had been. There was no way a muggle would know where he could find the Hogwarts Express.

"Of course. I´m sorry, Sir" Harrison looked at his watch and saw he no longer had enough time to relax. He looked febrile around in the train station, hoping to be lucky and find a wizard or a witch. Harrison began passing between the platforms, feeling more and more nervous as the minutes went by. He sat down at a bench, clutching his head.

"What am I going to do? I am going to miss it…" He whispered to himself.

"Are you looking for the Hogwarts Express?" It was a beautiful woman with long blond hair pulled up in a smooth bun, who had talked to him. She sat down beside him at the bench, placing a large grey suitcase at the floor. It was amazing that she could carry it so easily, considering how heavy it looked.

"Yeah" He breathed out. She had a strong German accent so it was difficult to understand what she was saying. She hummed and brought out a cigarette from her pocket.

"You see that wall between platform nine and ten? To get to platform 9 ¾ you have to walk directly at the wall. It is a barrier so you will pass straight through it." She lightened her cigarette as she spoke. Harrison glanced over at the wall and nodded.

"Thank you, ma´am" She snorted and blew out some smoke.

"Oh, please. Do not call me ma´am. My name is Hannah Adlersflügel. Call me Hannah" She gave him an almost non-existent smile. Harrison remembered reading about the Adlersflügel in his book about the most important pure-blooded lines. The Adlersflügel were a famous and rich family from Germany. There had not been written much about them in his book, apparently they were very private and nobody knew much about the family. He wondered what she would be doing in London and in the muggle part of the train station no less.

"Sure. Thank you for your help" He had no more time and did what she had told him to do. As he neared the wall he could not help but think that maybe she had tricked him and that the wall in front of him was solid. Though it seemed like she had spoken the truth and Harrison went straight through the wall. It was a dizzying experience and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water at him.

Harrison did not pay any attention to the families around him, deciding to board the train as fast as possible. He tried to remember if he had gotten a ticket from Dumbledore with a special compartment he was supposed to sit in. Not remembering if he had gotten a ticket he decided to enter the first empty compartment he could find. Changing into his secondhand uniform as fast as possible he sat down. Outside of the window Harrison saw parents hugging and bidding their children goodbye. He wondered how he could be so unlucky. To get a mother who not only did not follow him to the station, but also did not want him going to a good school. Nevertheless he could not get everything he wanted.

* * *

The train had departed from King´s cross at exactly 11 o´clock. The train trip had been estimated to last six hours so Harrison would not arrive at Hogwarts before 5 o´clock.

The rain was still falling outside of the train and it made it difficult to see anything. Harrison had tried to sleep, but it had been no easy task with a train filled with children. Instead he had chosen to read a book. Harrison had read all of his books for Hogwarts, even the ones he had bought for himself, and the book he had in his hands was the only one he had yet to finish. It was a heavy book regarding the politics in the wizardig community. Harrison glanced over the page. He hoped they had a large library at Hogwarts because he did not think he could survive without a large room filled with books. He wanted to laugh to himself, but decided against it. If it was something Harrison did not wish for, it was to look like some crazy person.

It did not take long for Harrison to finish his book and after sitting quietly in his seat for at least half an hour he became bored. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was no more than 01.17 p.m. He was incredible bored. A knock at his compartment door made him glance up.

It was a girl or maybe he should call her a woman since she seemed to to be over seventeen. She opened the sliding door and leaned up against the door-frame. She looked incredible similar to the Black girl, Walbuga, he had met in diagonal Alley. Harrison gritted his teeth, just thinking about her made him irritated.

"Hey. How are you?" She was startlingly impolite compared to every other witches Harrison had met so far.

"Fine, thank you. Can I help you with something?" She laughed out loud and walked over to him, flopping herself at the seat in front of him. She leaned back and gazed over him.

"No, no really. I am a prefect, so I am just patrolling the train." She grinned at him. Harrison had read Hogwarts: A History, and knew that a prefect was a student given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House or the Headmaster. There were apparently one male and one female prefect in the fifth, sixth and seventh year.

"What is your name? I haven´t seen you before… a 1st year?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"Harrison Law, 1st year. And you?" He reached out his hand for her to shake it and was pleased when she took it.

"Dorea Black, 7th year." So she was related to Walburga Black. Though judging by their extremely different personality, the same parents probably had not brought them up.

"It must be a lot of responsibilities coming with being a prefect" The rain had begun to let up and Harrison could finally get a good view out of the window. It was a beautiful countryside with large fields and big trees.

"Well, to be honest being a prefect has more pros than cons, but I can't sit here talking to a 1st year! I have duties." She stood up from her seat.

"If you need any kind of help just come to the compartment at the end of the train, Ok" Harrison nodded. Waving her hand she strolled out of the compartment, leaving Harrison to his boredom.

After another hour or two Harrison knew that he soon would die from boredom. He had even started to reread his book about politics, when his compartment door was opened for the second time. Harrison first thought he looked into the face of the irritating blond man he had seen at Gringotts bank, but realized that it only was a young boy with the same blond hair and look.

"Hello. Is it all right if I sit down? I had a quarrel with one of my friends and do not wish to go back to their compartment" The boy was incredible cold and expressionless as he stared down at Harrison who could nothing but nod. The blond boy entered the compartment and took the seat nearest the door. Harrison was curious and wanted nothing more than to ask the boy for his name. Glancing at the blond he decided to act on his desires.

"What year are you entering?" The blond looked up from staring at a big ring on his finger. It looked like a family ring so maybe he was a heir.

"What?" The young boy snapped at him. Harrison knew he had secondhand clothes and a clearly muggle bag by his side, but he really hated it when he was judged so fast.

"I asked what year you are entering." He tried to make his voice as cold as possible and glared at the boy. The blond wrinkled his nose and turned back to gaze at his ring, apparently deciding to ignore Harrison.

"You should never underestimate people." It was mean to come out as a warning, but instead it sounded like a threat. Harrison was angry and he wondered if he was the only one feeling the temperature dropping. The blond boys eyes became glazed and he swallowed.

"Could you stop… please?" It came out as a whisper and Harrison had difficulty hearing what he had said.

"What…?" He did not understand what the blond boy mean. Looking at the boy Harrison felt worried, it could not be normal for a person to begin trembling out of the blue.

"Your…. Your magic… make it disappear. Please, it´s hurting me." Finally understanding that it had not been an open window that had created the sudden drop in temperature but his magic, he tried to calm down. When the blond finally stopped trembling, Harrison breathed out.

"I´m sorry" He said after a while and glanced at the boy who was staring at him.

"No, I am sorry." The blond boy rose from his seat and moved across the compartment to sit in front of Harrison. He reached out his hand to Harrison.

"My name is Abraxas Malfoy. 1st year." He took the offered hand, wondering how he could have earned the boy´s respect or at least tolerance so fast.

"Harrison Law, 1st year" The Malfoys was one of the riches families in the English wizarding community and if he remembered correctly they were also involved in politics. Harrison's eyes sparkled excitedly. It seemed like a member of a pure bloodline could tolerate his muggle blood if he had power. Glancing into Abraxas´s eyes he could see that the boy only tolerated him because of his magical strength. They were both fully aware that they looked at each other as nothing more than resources.

**To be continued.**

**Please review! **


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:**

My native language is not English.

There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far!

* * *

**As long as I am breathing, in my eyes, I am just beginning.**

Harrison Law had never thought that his situation would change before he had gotten his Hogwarts letter. Growing up with a far from reliable mother and less than good conditions, he had learned early to be patient. He had always known that he would be able to get away from his social standing at some point, but to have the chance already at eleven was not something he had expected. What Harrison liked the most about the wizarding world, was that he would be considered a legal adult at seventeen. He had always been thankful that his mother never had gotten any education and therefore she did not know just how much power she held over him as his mother. Harrison would enjoy his new life and even though he was a muggleborn wizard he would become someone respected in the wizarding community. He would use his entire life if he had to.

* * *

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts had been quiet. Neither Abraxas nor Harrison had said anything else after introducing themselves to each other. Harrison had gone back to rereading his book, finding it better to read it again than not to do anything at all. The blond had made himself comfortable in his seat and had continuously swapped between studying Harrison and looking out of the window.

Harrison was exhausted when they finally arrived at the station and could not believe that he had to go through the sorting before he could go to bed. He had never known a train trip could be so tiring. The trip up to the castle itself had been the worst experience he had had in a long time. They had made the first years walk up to the castle through mud and rain, so when they finally arrived at the castle they were all soaking wet. It had been a groundkeeper that had walked with them and he had kept on talking about how students often disappeared on the school grounds, scaring many of the first years.

Harrison wondered exactly where Hogwarts was located. In his book it was written that it was in Scotland, but the precise location of the school could apparently never be uncovered because it had been spelled to be untraceable. Glancing up at his new school, he was impressed. He had not seen a lot of castles in his life, but he thought that Hogwarts had to be one of the most beautiful in Scotland. The castle seemed to be located in the mountains near a lake and it made an impressive sight. They were ushered into an entrance hall and the groundkeeper had strictly told them to stay put. He came back minutes later, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore. Harrison eyes widened in surprise. Unlike the last time he had seen the Professor he was not wearing his brown and grey muggle clothes, but a wizard robe with the most clashing colours. It was hard to believe the man was the Deputy Headmaster, but for all Harrison knew it could be a trend in the wizarding world.

Harrison looked forward to the sorting and was curious as to how they were supposed to sort the students. There had not been written anything about how they would be sorted in Hogwarts: A History, only that there were four different houses.

"Follow me students" Dumbledore turned and walked towards a pair of large wooden doors, opening them into a great hall. The hall had tall walls and it was lit up by thousands of floating candles. Harrison glanced at the floor and was surprised to see that it was clean because he had been expecting stearin from the candles all over the place. At the front of the hall, there was a long table where the teachers seemed to sit, judging by their different age from the students. In the centre of the table there was a throne-like chair, where an old man sat. There were also four different tables most probably one for each House if Harrison remembered correctly.

When they had entered the hall they walked up to a small platform and Dumbledore asked them to wait. At the platform there stood a stool with a hat, which was extremely battered and old. Dumbledore walked up to the stool and picked up a scroll lying on the floor. He became quiet and it looked as though he was waiting for something. Whatever Harrison had been expecting for the hat to tear along its brim and open it like a mouth had not been it. The hat opening started to move and it began to sing:

_A thousand years or more ago _

_When I was newly sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_They hatched a daring plan _

_To educate young sorcerers _

_Thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each _

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favourites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_

Harrison studied the hat. He did not understand how the hat could have anything to do with their sorting, but before it could confuse him any more Dumbledore spoke.

"I`ll read your names up in an alphabetical order! When I call your name come up here and sit down on the stool, the hat will sort you into the House that will be your home until graduation!" Dumbledore looked down at the scroll, cleared his throat and began to read out their names in a strong voice.

"Armstrong, Monroe" A tiny girl with short brown hair walked slowly up to the stool. The Professor placed the hat over her head and the hall became quiet. Harrison did not know what to expect. After a few minutes, the hat shouted out to the hall.

"Hufflepuff!" The girl was ushered over to her table and the sorting continued.

"Bergström, Adam" He went into Ravenclaw. It seemed like the decision of the hat varied from student to student. Some sat there for seconds and others for nearly five minutes. Harrison had begun to feel bored after the fifth student no longer listened to the sorting, instead studying the floating candles.

"Law, Harrison" Looking down from the candles he began to move towards the stool. Harrison had never been the one to feel embarrassed over himself, but he had to be honest and say that it was uncomfortable that everyone was staring at him. Sitting down at the stool the hat was placed over his head. It fell over his eyes and he could no longer see the tables before him.

"_There is no question about where you should be placed." _Harrison jolted and he could hear some students snicker. The hat had spoken in his head. He could almost not believe it, but it was a magical world he had entered so maybe it was to be expected.

"_Of course. I have to read your thoughts to be able to sort you" _He did not like the sound of that. If the hat could read thoughts, then he had no way of protecting his privacy. The worst thing was that the hat could speak and there was no saying if it would give away sensitive information.

"_I cannot give away any information I get from you" Harrison_ relaxed and waited for the hat to sort him. The hat became quiet and it seemed like it was grumbling over something to itself, though he could not hear what it said.

"_Study the past if you would define the future" _Harrison knew that quote. Confucius who had been a Chinese thinker and philosopher had written it. Though he could not understand why the hat, a magical object, would give it to him. It almost seemed like the hat knew something about himself that he did not know, it annoyed Harrison that the hat was so vague.

"Fuck you" He realized that he had said it out loud and not thought it when he heard someone gasp in the hall. The hat laughed inside his head and Harrison became even more annoyed with it.

"Slytherin!" He slowly stood up from the stool, gave a glare at the hat and strolled down to the Slytherin table. He was glad they had put up a nametag in front of each table or else he would not have known which table to go to. Harrison noticed that he unlike all the other first year students did not get an applause. As he strolled towards the table to his new House he tried to remember what he had read about the House of Slytherin. If he remembered correctly, the House was traditionally home to students who exhibited traits such as cunningness, resourcefulness and ambition. The House´s symbol was a snake and the Slytherin uniform´s color was green and silver. Harrison glanced down at his tie and saw that it had changed color from black to silver and green. Though he had a problem. Slytherin was a House composed mostly of pure-blood students because their founder had disliked muggle-born witches and wizards. So if he understood it right they did not like people like him, that explained why he had not gotten an applause.

Harrison sat down at the end of the table and followed the rest of the sorting. Abraxas was sorted into Slytherin and unlike Harrison he got a huge applause and even some whistles.

Abraxas walked up to where Harrison was sitting.

"May I sit down here?" Harrison nodded, not believing his luck. If the other students could see a Malfoy acting this way around a muggle-born wizard, then they could had to give him a chance. He smirked to himself as Abraxas sat down beside him. The sorting ceremony soon finished. All in all had the Slytherin House gotten nine new members, Gryffindor eleven, Hufflepuff eight and Ravenclaw twelve.

The hall became quiet after the man sitting in the throne-like chair clapped his hands. He was a frail and feeble-looking man. His head was almost bald and the only hair he had was a few thin wisps of white hair.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am your Headmaster Armando Dippet" Dippet held his wand to his cheek as he talked and it seemed to work like a speaker so that his voice boomed through the hall.

"Before we start the feast, there are certain details you should know" Harrison could hear students from other tables groan, apparently it was normal that Dippet had something to say before the feast.

"If a student commits a minor mischief or similar they will lose House points. For those of you who do not know, House points are points awarded to students, for example to students who do something good in class. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, which is a great achievement! " The elderly Headmaster looked down at a paper in his hand, probably looking over his notes. Licking his lips he continued.

"All teachers, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl have the authority to deduct House points. Students who have broken a law of the school may be given detentions. The length and punishment of the detention is determined by the teacher providing it." It seemed like Headmaster Dippet had a deep love for discipline and rules. Harrison signed and glanced over to the other tables seeing some students yawing.

"Also, please refrain from using magic in the corridors. I´ll leave it to you from here Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore" The last sentence was addressed to Dumbledore who stood up from his seat beside Dippet.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Before we start the feat, we should sing our beloved school song!" Many students beamed and some even clapped their hands. Dumbledore brought his wand out and waved it around like he was directing music.

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

There was no standard rhythm to the song and it seemed like everyone sang it as they liked. Harrison thought it was the most horrible song he had ever heard; glancing over at some of his housemates he could see that he was not the only one.

After the song finished, the food magically appeared at the table. Harrison had never seen so much food in one place and his mouth started to water. There were all kinds of food served. He could see roast beef, chicken, sausages, bacon, steaks, boiled eggs and many types of food Harrison had even seen before.

He filled his plate and felt so thankful he was a wizard. If he had not been a wizard he would probably been home with his mother, starving every day.

"What is up with your face? It looks as though you never have seen food in you entire life" It was Abraxas who had spoken to him, but it was difficult to see that he was talking to Harrison because he did not look at him. Harrison did not want to tell anyone about his past, but if he wanted Abraxas to keep on talking to him, then he would have to be nice.

"My mother does not earn a lot so we never have a lot of food" A small lie. His mother did have money; the problem was that she only used it on herself. Abraxas hummed in response, chewing at his mashed potatoes.

"Had to be tough" Harrison chuckled, it did not sound like he cared at all.

"No, not really." The less Abraxas knew about his past the better.

* * *

The feast was about to finish just as Harrison felt like he could not eat another bite. He had not talked to any other person than Abraxas, even though many of them had looked curiously at him. After all it was not everyday they saw a Malfoy talk to a muggle-born, but Abraxas had not said anything more to him after the few sentenced at the start of the feast. Harrison stood up when he saw everyone else stand.

"Please follow me, 1st years!" It was Dorea Black waving her hand at them.

"I will be showing you the way to the dungeon, that´s where the Slytherin common room is located." She stopped them with her hand and counted over them. Apparently pleased that she got everyone, she began to walk towards the dungeon. They came down into a dark corridor without windows, they were most probably under the ground. Harrison glanced around and could not see any kind of door that could lead to their common room. He was about to ask Dorea, but she stopped up and placed her hand at the wall.

"The entrance to the common room is located behind this stonewall. To be able to enter you need a password" She smiled down at them. She was an incredible warm person. Harrison could not help but think about the huge contrast between the cold corridor and her personality. Dorea turned her back to them and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Acentetus" The stonewall disappeared, revealing the common room. There were some small windows and a big one in the roof revealing that they were located under the lake. Fishes could be seen swimming past the glass and the water created a green tinge in the room. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather coaches. It was beautiful and magnificent, but it had a cold atmosphere. At both sides of the common room there were two doors, one was showing the sign for male and the other for female.

"The password to the common room changes every fortnight and the new one is posted on the notice-board. So don`t forget it!" It was a male strict-looking prefect. It seemed like Dorea had left them with him.

"Normally you would meet our Head of House, Horace Slughorn, but he has unfortunately other things to do. It is therefore we have decided to give you a pamphlet this year, in which we have filled in the rules, etc. Your dormitories are through either of the doors, depending if you are female or male. Good night" The boy glared at them and stalked away. He was the last prefect Harrison would ever go to if he needed help. Harrison stared around in the common room. There was almost nobody left, just a few sitting in the coaches talking to each other. Noticing he had been left alone, he slowly began to stroll towards his dormitory. Passing a tapestry featuring a handsome man with a large silver snake draped over his shoulder he came to a stop. He seemed like a person of high standing, with authority. He glanced down at the bottom of the tapestry where a name was written.

"Salazar Slytherin." He read out loud. Harrison was glad he had been sorted into Slytherin. He believed that there was no other house that suited him better. He had ambition and could be resourceful. Harrison knew what he wanted and he was not afraid of stabbing someone in the back or bowing his head to a stronger opponent if he could get what he desired.

**To be continued.**

**For those who want to know when Tom Riddle will enter the story, it will probably be around chapter 7-8. **

**Please Review! Don't be afraid to be blunt or critical. I appreciate all critiques.**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Warning:**

There will be slash (homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction - You have been warned. I apologise if there is anything in the story you find offensive.

* * *

**A/N:** I really hope my explanation about certain branches of magic being impossible for Muggle-borns is understandable(It made perfectly sense in my own head…(*-*))

Many thanks to my incredible beta, Kitskune Miyake!

* * *

**Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful.**

Harrison's first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the opening into a new life. He went to bed early after the welcoming feast and as he lay down in an inexplicably comfortable bed he realized that he really left his mother behind to do what he desired. He dreamed about what he would achieve in the year to come, not realizing that fate had other plans for him and nothing of importance would happen just yet.

Harrison woke up late the morning after the welcoming feast. Classes would start late the first day so he had slept in. The bed was warm, and he did not want to leave the warmth for anything in the world. Harrison blinked and tried to focus on his watch. It was past 10 o'clock so it seemed like he missed breakfast. Realizing that he had no choice but to wake up, he stumbled out of his bed. Gazing over at his shelf he was surprised to see his things and books lying all over the floor. It even seemed like someone had taken the time to burn his Muggle clothes, which he had found in the shower area.

That was just the beginning of a series of unfortunate events for Harrison Law. It had not taken him long to identify his bullies. They did not try to conceal themselves in fear of being punished; rather they flaunted it to their housemates. Why hide it when they got supported for tormenting the new pest, which had entered their honourable House? His tormentors were all of his dorm mates, except Abraxas Malfoy. Evander Lestrange was the leader of the organized bully group and the one who disdained Harrison the most. The Lestranges were an ancient and wealthy pure-blood family, so Harrison guessed that Evander Lestrange had grown up learning that disliking Muggles and Muggle-borns was something acceptable.

Harrison agreed on his opinion about Muggles and could not care less about what he thought about Muggle-borns as long as he could respect Harrison. Maybe he should care about other Muggle-borns, but that wasn't his problem as long as he was left alone. The bullying group's biggest supporter had quickly become Walburga Black. She had apparently felt so humiliated when he had the nerve to talk to her in the café that she did everything in her power to make his life bitter. Of course, she always left the bit of information that it had been she who started the conversation when she told her friends about her "horrifying" experience.

When he first entered the school he had thought that being acquainted with Malfoy could help him not get bullied for a change. Though looking back he had to laugh at himself. Malfoy only tolerated him because he had brought him to his knees in the train compartment. He never did anything when Harrison was surrounded and about to get his ass kicked. Harrison understood that if he wished to be left alone then he would have to earn their respect or make them tolerate him.

* * *

His subjects at Hogwarts were not something he had expected. Not that he had any idea about what they would be learning when he first learned about the wizarding world. The first year students had to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. They even had a flying lesson with actual brooms. Harrison had finally found something the witches in Muggle books had in common with the real witches and wizards. Astronomy was a boring class, and even though he did his best to get the best marks possible he never did extra work for it.

Charms on the other hand was the discovery of the century. Harrison could not believe how fascinating the subject was and spent hours in the library satisfying his curiosity. They were defying science, making objects levitate without any source to lift it up, and he could not get enough of it. The branch of study was mostly about how to enchant an object to behave in a way that was not normal for the object before the charm. Harrison had even come across extremely powerful and difficult charms in one of the books in the library. It was called the Fidelius Charm and could apparently hide a person or a place so that the only way of finding them was to be given the location by a so-called Secret Keeper. The schedule they had as first years was small, giving Harrison much time to study on his own. Defence Against the Dark Arts had also become one of his small obsessions. Although it had not been the defence part that had interested him, but rather the curses and jinxes they learned to protect themselves from. Regrettably, there were few books about curses in the open library section.

Harrison had noticed that being sorted into a House decided what kind of friendships that could be made with the other Houses. Being in Slytherin he was tolerated by the students in Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuffs shied away from him because of his classmates and most Gryffindors detested him and generally kept away from him. It was an unwritten rule in Slytherin to not communicate with the Gryffindors. He had read that the rivalry between the houses was from the founders of their houses who had had a strained relationship. Even so it did not stop Harrison from asking a Gryffindor girl in his charm class named Minerva McGonagall to be his study partner for Transfiguration. He was not surprised when—after a few studying sessions with her—he was met with a violent reaction from his classmates.

After being kidnapped in the corridors and forced into an abandoned classroom, he could not help but think that he could have been a bit more careful. He was cornered and wished nothing more than to be somewhere else. Adrian Carrow walked up to him.

"Do you know what our problem is?" The boy was rather small and chubby, failing completely at being intimidating. Despite that, he acted as if he were the most frightening bully of all time.

"No. Should I know?" Their bullying sessions had become boring lately and it had become far more irritating than it had been at the beginning of the school year. Lestrange was leaning against the wall by the door, watching his servants do the heavy lifting.

Mitchel Blishwick laughed and sat down beside Harrison. Blishwick was a tall boy, with disturbingly white teeth. He took a harsh grip of Harrison's hair. In return Harrison glared back at him. He hated it when people touched his hair; it reminded him too much of his mother when she was angry

"Back off, Blishwick. Why the hell should I care about what you think?" Blishwick glanced into Harrison's eyes.

"Oh, but you should care about what we think. Your Housemates are your family when you're here! And we don't appreciate family walking around with Gryffindorks," he whispered into Harrison ears. He slapped Blishwick's hand away from his hair tugging some straws out in the process.

"I don't care." The imbeciles in front of him were extremely annoying and he had difficulties keeping his calm. Harrison glanced over his three classmates and considered using the new spell he had found in his book with barely legal curses.

"Shut up, mudblood! You should be honoured that we're even talking to you!" Carrow's temper had always been as short as his stature.

"Well, I certainly didn't ask for you to talk to me. If I am so dirty compared to you, why are you even here? Don't you have better thing to do?" Harrison was fully aware that riling them up was far from smart, but could not help it.

"You little shit!" Carrow delivered a sharp kick to his stomach. Harrison grunted; his kicks always were the worst. Just as he was about to kick Harrison another time, Blishwick placed his hand at Carrow`s shoulder stopping him.

"Stop it, Carrow. We're not Muggles" Blishwick licked his lips and pulled out his wand.

"We have much better ways of making him pay. Don't you agree, Law?" He was in trouble; they usually never used curses or jinxes. Harrison knew he had to reach to them somehow. It was either to let them do whatever they wished for or use a curse.

"So… What should we use? The Leek Jinx, or maybe even a curse." Lestrange had finally decided to become involved and strolled over to them.

"The Leek Jinx? Really, Blishwick?" Lestrange snorted and glanced at Harrison. He was a rather good-looking boy with an extremely unpleasant personality.

"Oh, do you have a better curse you believe we should try?" Harrison smirked and nodded.

"Of course, who do you think I am? It isn't for no reason that a Mudblood like me has higher grades than pure-bloods like you!" He leaned back on his left hand while he carefully fished out his wand from his pocket with his right. They were quite foolish when they had not taken his wand from him earlier.

"Get him," Lestrange gritted out. Apparently his grades were a sore topic for him. Blishwick and Carrow smirked at each other and took a step closer to Harrison.

"Locomotor mortis." They fell harshly to the floor, Carrow knocking his head painfully against it. Lestrange had been on his way out of the room but swirled around to face Harrison as he heard the leg-locker incarnation.

"Wha- "

"Petrificus totalus!" Lestrange slumped to the floor and did not move.

"What the hell did you do?!" Blishwick screamed at him, making Harrison wince. He glanced over his head and saw that Carrow had lost consciousness, his head bleeding onto the floor. Cursing himself, Harrison turned to Blishwick.

"Listen, fool. Carrow is unconscious. I need you to bring him to the infirmary" Harrison did not want to end up killing someone in his first year at Hogwarts. "I'll remove your leg-locked curse when I'm outside of the room. Don't follow me, understood?" He turned to leave.

"Oh, and I have proof that you have been dabbling with illegal goods. So if somebody asks, you never saw the one who attacked you. Okay?" Blishwick's eyes widened and he nodded frantically. Giving him the most innocent smile he could muster, he spoke the counter-curse. If he were lucky then they would stop bothering him and leave him alone from now.

Satisfied with the outcome of their 'meeting' Harrison strolled happily towards the common room.

* * *

Harrison's first year passed by in a hurry, and before he knew it Christmas holiday was closing in. He had never liked Christmas, but being able to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday made it bearable. Cassandra never gave him present anyway, so there was nothing he would be missing by not going home. And he was not sure how smart it would be go to his mother's apartment before the school year was over, when by definition he had run away from home. Horace Slughorn had begun to walk among the students in Slytherin to make a list over those who wanted to stay over the vacation.

Harrison had begun to pack up his book after the Potion lesson, when he saw Slughorn approach him.

"Mr. Law!" The man came walking over to him jovially. He was a short man with an enormous moustache and thick, straw-coloured hair. He was rather fat, probably from his enormous love for food.

"Yes, Professor?" Slughorn had only begun to notice Harrison's presence after he had showed profound talent in Charms. Slughorn had an unusual habit of collecting talented students in his Slug Club. The man also had a tendency to rudely ignore people he did not view as important, talented, or famous enough to get his attention. It had ticked Harrison off when the man had openly ignored him the first months at school.

"I would like to know if you have registered for the Muggle-born Registration Commission? I don't particularly care, but Headmaster Dippet has the Heads of the Houses to ask their Muggle-born student if they have registered!" He laughed and slapped a hand over his stomach.

"The Muggle-born Registration Commission? I have never heard of it…" He tried to remember if Dumbledore had said something about it before the term had begun but could not recall it.

"No? Well, then we need for you to fill out the application at once!" He swished his wand, and after an incarnation a paper came rushing through the air. He snatched it and read over it before going it to Harrison.

"Leave it at my desk by the end of the week, then I'll send it to the Ministry as fast as I can." Glancing over the paper he nodded.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why exactly do Muggle-borns need to register?" It puzzled him. He had been registered as a part of the magical community when he had gotten his Hogwarts letter so he could not understand why they needed to acknowledge his unsavory heritage.

"Oh, well there is a very good reason. You see, there are professions in our community who does not accept Muggle-borns! By having our register we'll know who are born from two non-magical parents. Of cou-"

"But Professor, isn't that unfair?" Slughorn coughed, apparently annoyed that he had been interrupted. Harrison could not care less and only wanted an explanation as to why he had fewer profession choices than his pure-blood classmates.

"Mr. Law. As a Muggle-born there are certain branches of magic your body cannot handle. Let me give you an example… Muggle-borns cannot become an Animagus." Harrison's eyes widened.

"Why? We are born with magic just like pure-bloods are!" Slughorn nodded and brought his hand up to massage his chin.

"You are, but the problem is your body is not built up on the same material as a pure-blooded wizard. Though I cannot tell you the details about the study of Pure-blood and Muggle-born genetics. I am far from an expert, after all!" Slughorn laughed to himself.

"You have magic, but your body's material is made up from two non-magical beings and therefore you have their genetic material. It's your magic that makes you able to do almost everything a pure-blood or a half-blood could do. Yet there are some transformations of the physique and magic that your body just cannot handle." Harrison did not like what he heard, but it did make sense. Pondering it, he thought about the squibs wondering how they fit into the picture. Looking up at Slughorn, he had to confirm his suspicion.

"So, Squibs are able to see things that normally are hidden from non-magical beings because they have the genetic material of a pure-blood, just without the magic?" Slughorn beamed at him.

"Yes! Exactly! I'm impressed you could conclude that by yourself." The man was smiling broadly at him. Glancing at his watch, Harrison noticed that he only had few minutes to reach his next lesson.

"I'm convinced that it's awful for you. To never be able to study certain branches of magic and for someone of your talent to be kept in chains! The world is indeed unfair." Harrison was not after a pity party, and it irritated him that other people would feel sorry for something he had no control over.

"If you don't mind me asking, Professor, which branches of magic?" Slughorn sobered up rapidly and glanced over Harrison, as though he was deciding whether to tell him or not.

"As I've already told you, you cannot become an Animagus… and the other restrictions you have are mostly within the darker branches of magic. Some of the pure-bloods practise it-of course, only the legal spells-because their bodies can handle it exceptionally well. And sometimes their wands are compatible with the branch too." He was intrigued and decided not to go to his class just yet.

"So, different kinds of wands are better suited for some branches of magic?"

"Yes, the sustainability of a wand to perform a special branch of magic usually depends on its core. I know for a fact that both dragon heartstring and phoenix feather have a reputation for being suitable with the darker branch. And since they are better suited for that branch of magic, Muggleborns never gets those cores!" He laughed out loud and swished his wand while muttering "Tempus".

"What did yo-"

"Oh, look at the time! It seems like you'll be late for your next lesson. Off you go!" He ushered Harrison out of his classroom and closed the door, leaving him alone in the corridor.

Harrison stood there shocked and wondered if he should have said that he had a phoenix feather as wand core. He was a Muggle-born, a Mudblood, someone with limited possibilities in the wizarding world. Shaking his head he decided that Slughorn had to be wrong. After all there were no other possibility. He had gotten used to his position in the magical society and did not want to trick himself into believing it could be better.

* * *

Christmas holiday had just started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had only been Harrison and a few other girls in Slytherin who had decided to stay at school over the holiday, which had been perfectly fine for him. Most of the Professors stayed for the vacation and they had begun to decorate the castle until Christmas Eve.

Harrison was surprised when he saw that they followed the Muggle traditions for Christmas at Hogwarts. Since a majority of the wizarding community was pagan, it made sense that all the pure- and half-bloods were going home, not wanting to be a part of the Muggle-inspired party at their school. That left the school with the Muggleborns and a few half-bloods.

Harrison entered the Great Hall, looking at the beautiful decorations. It was decorated with twelve towering Christmas trees, holly, mistletoe, and other Christmas-oriented accessories. They had warm, dry snow falling from the enchanted ceiling; it was an impressive sight as always. He was on his way to the library, but he had to see the Christmas decorations before doing so. Harrison had made a plan to read through some Charms books before the classes would starts again. That way he did not need to be more social than needed and could refrain to think about his mother, who probably would have a breakdown if she had known he could have come home for Christmas. Entering the library, he went to work at once, for finding all of the material he wanted would be quite difficult in the large library. Looking at his watch he saw that he still had some hours to study. The watch was miraculously still ticking even though Muggle devices normally never worked in the wizarding world and he had yet to understand why it had not stopped working yet.

Harrison blinked blearily and groaned. Falling asleep had not been his plan when he had walked into the library. It was dark inside the library, and it seemed like everybody had left, leaving him alone in the room. Massaging his sore chin, which had been pressing up against some books for hours, he glanced at his watch. It was far past curfew. He tiredly packed his things and began to slowly walk back to the common room.

"Mr. Law?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Dumbledore. He was holding a lamp over his head lightening up the dark corridor. Harrison could not believe his luck. It was not his first time being out of after curfew, but he had never met any prefect or professor before.

"Yes, Professor?" He did not want to talk to the old man. Dumbledore made him uncomfortable, especially considering the man's prejudice against Slytherins. Harrison always thought it felt as though the man could see right through him when their eyes locked.

"It is past curfew, Mr. Law." Dumbledore stared at him, and Harrison was careful to not look him in the eyes. The man was creepy; he could not understand why so many students liked him.

"I fell asleep in the library, sir." He yawned and fleetingly wondered if it would be all right if he slept in the corridor. He hoisted his heavy bag, filled to the brim with books, hoping the professor would let him go with few deducted points.

"Mr. Law, the bed is the best place to sleep, not the library. Has your mother never taught you that?" It was probably meant to ease the tension between them, but it probably was not the smartest thing to say to the very tired boy in front of him.

He gritted his teeth and could feel his self-control slipping.

"Don't talk about my mother." He breathed out. Dumbledore`s eyebrows rose, and he looked startled.

"My mother's a prostitute. She never taught me anything useful." He was annoyed, irritated, and only wanted to take it out on the man standing in front of him. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him, almost pityingly.

"I am sure she tried her best to raise you, Mr. Law." He had walked up to Harrison and was about to lay his hand on his shoulder as a supportive gesture. Harrison stumbled back, trying to avoid the hand and lost his bag at the floor in the progress. Not bothering to pick his bag up he glared at Dumbledore.

"My mother is a prostitute with huge drinking and drug problem. She doesn't do anything for me! I don't even know who my father is!" Harrison usually never lost his cool and could not believe that he was yelling at the Deputy Headmaster. Dumbledore looked alarmed and Harrison could understand why he was surprised, even worried. It was unusual for Slytherins to express their feelings outwards, but he was tired and his mother was a sore topic.

His eyes widened as he realized that he had just given away a huge weakness of his. Swallowing, he picked up his bag and straightened his back.

"Excuse me, Professor." It was forced, tight. He could not believe how foolish he had been. He turned around and walked away in a brisk pace ignoring Dumbledore, who was calling out his name.

Harrison's eyes was moist, and it felt as though he was about to break down again. Racing through the moonlit corridors, he felt like a small child. It felt as though he was running away from Arren's apartment all over again after finding him hanging from a rope in his living room. He felt weak and powerless. Harrison could not believe how pathetic he was.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please review!**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:** There will be slash (homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OC/Harry

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far!

Many thanks for my beta, Kitskune Miyake.

* * *

**When it is dark enough, you can see the stars.**

After his horrible experience with Dumbledore, Harrison had taken a few days to recuperate. It felt as though he had lost some big battle and was paying the price for letting his guard down. Luckily the price was not too big, and he felt like himself again after a day or two.

There were still some days until the Christmas holiday would end, so Harrison felt like he could continue with his so-called study plan. He never intended to find Introduction to the Dark Arts. It was a short chapter in a book about different kinds of magic, and he could not look away. The chapter had not explained much about the dark branch of magic, but it was enough to get Harrison hooked. He swallowed, glancing around the library to be sure nobody saw him reading it. Clearly it had a bad reputation, judging by the way the author explained it as the most horrible magic to ever be used. Slughorn's warning about Muggleborns not being able to handle the darker branch of magic was a small, easily ignored voice in the back of his head.

"Peter Carmody…" The author's name. Glancing up, he walked over to the librarian.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She looked up from whatever she was doing and looked critically over him, the way she looked at everyone else.

"Yes?" She lifted her glasses and slapped the book at her desk shut. Harrison licked his lips and gave her the book he was holding in his hands. The book was mostly about the lighter branch of magic, so he did not think she would notice his interest in the smallest section, the Dark Arts.

"I would like to know who this author is." She inspected the book a snorted.

"What is it, ma'am?" Ignoring Harrison, she opened the book and read the introduction of it. After a while she looked back at him.

"The author of this book is a half-blood who never attended Hogwarts or any school for that matter. I don't understand why we have it in our library…" She furrowed her eyebrows and laid the book at the counter, not giving it back to Harrison.

"I am confiscating this book. I am sorry, but you cannot read the rest of it. I cannot accept such a dreadful book in my library! The author has no study to base his facts on about the magic." Giving him a short nod, she briskly walked out the door.

The library went silent. She had taken one of his only sources on the branch. Harrison did not care that it was biased; he only wanted to know more about it. Thinking back to what Slughorn said, he thought that maybe it was for the best that he could not get to know it better. After all, he did not want to destroy his body by practising it. Sighing, he sank heavily into a chair and massaged his temples. He really wanted to try it out. He could not believe that his Muggle heritage would destroy all his possibilities of practising any of the darker branches. It was so unfair. Though, he could not do anything about it. Maybe it was possible to do some kind of ritual which made his body compatible with the same branches of magic as the pure-bloods.

"No." He would not let it stop him. It did not matter. He would try the branch out. Maybe it would destroy his body, but if it did then he would stop. Smirking to himself he leaned back in the chair. Nobody could tell him what to do if they did not have more power than him. He would only bow to somebody who deserved his respect.

* * *

He could not believe his terrible luck. After he lost his only source about the interesting branch of magic, he had thought that he would never be able to satisfy his curiosity. It was torturous to Harrison. The holiday had ended, and the students had returned to the school. Once again were the halls filled with people, and the library was no longer empty. All of his dorm mates had returned and with them, their things and books. Harrison knew that they all were from wealthy pure-blood families, and—if he had understood it right—they all accepted the Dark Arts. He had planned it days before they returned, and on the day of the welcoming feast, he stayed in his dormitory.

Harrison glanced around himself and swallowed. He knew that Blishwick had a huge amount of illegal goods, but he did not know whether they were books about the Dark Arts or not. Walking silently over to his bed he opened Blishwick's suitcase. He was lucky it was open; usually Blishwick always closed it with a spell. Though it was worrying that it was open when it usually was not. Maybe Blishwick had known he would do something and placed a curse inside it? Though Blishwick did not really have the brain for it, so surely it was nothing to worry about.

"Sloppy, sloppy, Blishwick." Grinning, he looked through Blishwick's expensive clothes and things. At the bottom of the suitcase there were a couple of old books without any title. Swallowing excitedly, he took them out. It was quite foolish of Blishwick to let his suitcase with dark artefacts be open in a school full of children, especially since it was illegal. He fished a paper out of his pocket and glanced at the copying spell he had written down.

"Geminio." It was not the best spell for copying, as it would only last for a couple of hours, but would have to do for the time being. Carefully laying Blishwick's things back into his suitcase, he took his new copied books and almost skipped back to his bed. He had not checked what kind of books he had before copying them as he did not want to use unnecessary time in front of Blishwick's suitcase, and they had not title, so he hoped everything was not for naught. There were three thick books and one thin one. He took the thinnest and opened it slowly, dreading that when he opened it would be about something lame, like a scrapbook of kittens. Though he doubted a Pure-blood child was interested in kittens, like the old lady who often came to his mother's apartment selling books about kittens.

"Secrets of the Darkest Art." Harrison finally had luck on his side. Smiling happily to himself he took up the other two books.

"The Dark Arts - Durmstrang 1st Year. The Dark Arts: A Legal Compaion." Harrison had to find a better copy spell and soon. He could not afford to lose these books in a couple of hours. Shuffling them under his bed he brought up his spell book. Two hours later and he finally some books that would hold for years. Harrison breathed out. He closed the curtains to his bed and opened his wonderful book about the Dark Arts. There was no way he could hurt his body by only reading about it. It was quite short so it only took about an hour to read it. Nevertheless it was an incredible book, with only the facts and information that were needed, nothing more.

Apparently even though the Dark Arts had a bad reputation, the overall magic was not by definition an 'evil' magic. It could be used for both good and bad. Harrison could not understand why so many of the darker spells were illegal when they were far from dangerous. The book did not mention it, but he supposed it had something to do with the history of the branch. After all most of the famous practitioners of the Dark Arts had accomplices great but quite horrible. Some would even call them evil. Dark magic was not the only magic that could be used to kill. As the book had said, a Severing Charm could easily kill somebody if used correctly. The Dark Arts differ from other forms of magic in the intent of the wizard using it.

Most magic was neutral and could be used for both good and bad. The Ministry of Magic believed that there was some magic more evil in its intention through and through. The darker branch of magic was also stronger and much more potent than any other branch, and that was why a large part of it had been deemed illegal. Harrison really wanted to try the branch out, and it irritated him more than anything that he could not touch it because he would damage his body. He was not willing to harm his body for some new information-well, not too much anyway-and he could accomplish nothing if he damaged it.

"Fuck you, whoever chose to give me a Muggles genetic material," he whispered to himself. It was unfair. It now made perfect sense why Durmstrang did not allow Muggle-borns into the institution. They taught the Dark Arts, so it would only make it difficult if they allowed people who could not practise it into their school. What had he done to deserve this?

* * *

The days at Hogwarts slowly began to move towards summer vacation. Harrison had hidden his Dark Arts books and tried to tell himself that it was for the best. There was no way he could become somebody respected and admired in the wizarding world if he destroyed his body and became a vegetable. Though he did continue to read his Dark Arts books.

All of the first years had to go through a set of exams to get into the second year, and and they started only a week ago. Harrison of course did not have any problem with the examinations and went through them with ease.

There were many of his Housemates who did not enjoy their Muggle-born pest getting better grades than them and tried everything in their power to make his life miserable without physically attacking him. Harrison had almost been late for his Transfiguration exam because he woke up one morning and could not find his uniform. Of course he solved it by showing up in his Muggle clothes, something they did not appreciate, and it only made them more annoyed with him. Even though he was a Muggle-born, he was a part of Slytherin, and they did not like him going around in clothes belonging to a species they despised. They did not touch his school uniform for the rest of the year, and Harrison even considered using his Muggle clothes just to get on their nerves.

* * *

Harrison finished his first year at Hogwarts and had to go home for the summer holiday. He departed from the station and was making his way towards his mother's apartment. It was dark outside, and he was the only one in baldly lit streets. He wondered how she was. He had not sent any letters to her and did not know how she had handled him running away. Maybe he was a bit insensitive to his mother, but he had not wished to scare her too much by sending an owl to her. He strolled towards his home, hoping that she did not have a client over and that the door was unlocked. It would have been so much easier if she had given him a key for the house, but she always told him that he would lose it, and she could not afford another key.

Arriving at his mother's apartment, he stood in front of the door. It was a weird feeling. One year ago he had run away from home to go to a magical school. Now he was standing in front of his own home, knocking on the door instead of opening it. He knocked three times at the dirty door and waited. Five minutes later, no answer had come, and he started to worry. Glancing to the window leading into the living room, he saw that there was absolutely no light. She did turn it off sometimes when she did not have any clients, but she always answered when she was free.

"Maybe she is at Esmeralda's…" he whispered to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember other places she could be. It was a worrisome thought, for it was long past closing time for the café. Harrison was slowly, surprisingly starting to panic. Walking at a brisk pace towards the landlord's house he knocked had at the door hard enough to bruise his hand. Harrison did not stop after a few knocks, but kept on knocking until he could hear somebody walking at the other side. The door was quite thin, so he could hear whatever was going on inside the house without problems. Slowly opening the door, a small, old man looked into Harrison's eyes.

"What is it, young man?" He leaned tiredly at the door.

"Do you know where the woman renting number 3 is? Sir?" Harrison tried to keep panic out of his voice, but he could not find his mother. Do not misunderstand his worries: he was not particularly concerned about her; without her, Harrison had no place to live. He did not have enough money to rent himself a place, so no mother for Harrison only equaled no place to live, nothing more. Maybe also no food, but she never did have enough of that, so it did not count.

"Number 3?" The old man pursed his lips as he pondered Harrison's question.

"Yes, number 3. Sir?" Still pursing his lips, the man massaged his white beard.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember! The woman who lived there moved away last September." Harrison became quiet.

"What?" "She moved away last September, boy." Licking his lips, Harrison tried to think about what to do. He could search for her, but it would take time. Time he did not have now. He was standing alone outside an unknown person's house in the dark. He was only twelve years old, and however much he wanted to be independent of others, he was considered a child in the eyes of others. A homeless child was an easy prey in the streets.

"Sir, do you know a place I can stay for the night?" Harrison did not want to sleep on the streets. He would not go that low.

"Don't you have a place to stay?"

"No. The woman who was renting number 3… she… she is my mother…" It was hard on his pride to admit that she was his mother, especially when the person he was telling it to probably knew what she did. The man raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I see… It's starting to get late, and I don't want to leave a young boy alone on the streets at night. You can sleep over here tonight, but only 'til tomorrow. I don't have money to keep you here longer." The old man opened the door a bit wider. He seemed a bit hesitant to let Harrison inside, but it was understandable. Who would want to let a child they did not know inside their house? Harrison would certainly never let a stranger inside his house, not that he had one anymore. Not even that, his mother lived of letting strange men inside their apartment.

"Are you sure? For all you know, I could be a thief, sir." The old man laughed loudly and shook his head.

"You, a thief? You are way too polite to be a thief, young man. And I don't have anything worth stealing." Maybe he was too old to care?

"Thank You, sir. You won't regret it" He gave the man a nod and walked into the house. It was an old house, but cosy. The man led him to a small room at the end of the house. It was extremely dusty, and the man coughed when he opened the door into the room.

"Are you all right, sir?" The man nodded and brushed some dust off the small bed.

"Yes. You may use this tonight. It was my son's." He smiled tiredly at Harrison. He thanked the man as he walked out of the room. Slowly laying down into the bed, Harrison hoped that he could find his mother the next morning. He thought about what he would have to do if he did not find her, but he quickly tried to think about something else. At worst he would have to live on the streets.

* * *

Harrison woke up the next morning with a hurting back. The bed had been horrible to sleep in compared to the beds at Hogwarts, and Harrison felt like an old man when he stood up from it. He quickly put his clothes on so that he could leave. He did not have time to enjoy a slow morning. He walked into the corridor, looking for the owner of the house. It was impolite to leave without thanking the old man. The old man came slowly and shakily through an open side door in the corridor.

"Boy, do you want anything to eat before you go?" He was holding a plate in his hands and was chewing at what seemed like bread with greyish-green cheese.

"Thank you, but no. I need to find my mother, sir." He smiled at the man with some force. Smiling to other people than himself had always been difficult. Harrison wondered if he maybe was a bit narcissistic.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night, sir." He gave the man a small bow, and after a few more pleasantries he left the house. It was nice outside. Harrison even had to take off his jacket before going on his search for his mother. His plan was to go to Esmeralda first; his mother was always there when she did not have anything else to do.

Strolling at a relaxed pace toward Esmeralda, he took in the surroundings. Not much had changed, though something was going on outside of England. Harrison remembered some articles he had seen in the newspaper about some militaristic movements in Germany, though it was nothing much and did not seem like something to worry about. When he finally arrived, he was deathly tired and wanted nothing more than a glass of milk from Mrs. Esmeralda. It was something he always expected when he came to the café, so what if it was a bit childish? He carefully walked inside and looked around. It was quite empty. Harrison's mother was not there. He was staring to panic again. He did not want to live at the streets or anything similar. Had she really left her son? Though, when he thought about it it had been he who left her in the first place, so maybe he was not one to talk.

"It's come back to kick me in the ass. Lucky me." He was about to turn when he heard a voice.

"Darling!" Turning around he saw Mrs. Esmeralda walk toward him. She looked worried, and it made Harrison suspicious that something had happened to his mother.

"Yes, Mrs. Esmeralda?" He was playing stupid, as though he did not know why she was worried.

"Where have you been?" She was right in front of him now and leaned in to give him a comforting hug. She did not hug him for long, as she knew he disliked physical contact.

"I have been at my boarding school since September. Did mother not tell you that?" She glanced down at him and he could see the concern dancing in her eyes.

"No. She never mentioned it…" She looked away from him, almost guiltily. She was blaming herself for something which was not in her power to stop. Had his mother finally done something to get herself killed? Moving in for the kill, he took a step back from her and looked her directly into the eyes.

"Where is my mother, Mrs. Esmeralda?" She pursed her lips.

"Harrison, why don't we sit down?" Esmeralda had the same habit as his mother, using his name only when there was something serious. She led him from the café towards her office. She opened the door, and Harrison walked inside. He sat down in a big, comfortable chair and looked back at her as she seated herself into her office chair.

"Harrison…" She stopped and licked her lips, clearly nervous about what she was going to tell him. He tried not to shift too much in his chair, but he had no patience for this. They sat like that for some minutes, just staring at each other.

"Harrison, I don't know where your mother is…" At least she did not tell him that she was dead.

"Why?" She stood up from her chair and walked over to where he was sitting. Esmeralda bowed down and laid a gentle hand at his shoulder. It was very uncomfortable. Harrison did not appreciate her touching him, even if it was only the shoulder.

"After you disappeared, she began to drink even more than she had before. Weeks after you had… left, she moved out of her apartment and into a brothel close by. Bit by bit she stopped coming to my café until she one day did not appear. I have not seen her since December… last year." She took a deep breath in.

"I'm so sorry, Harrison, but I don't think you will find her again." It was the same as telling him that she had died. "And even if you do, please don't move in with her again. She is too far gone, and there's no way she would be able to take care of you. I know she was never the best mother, but the woman I saw after you left was… no one a child should live with. Cassandra will probably never be the same kind and happy person I got to know as a young woman again…" Esmeralda whispered the last part to herself. It was no secret that his mother and Esmeralda were old friends. Harrison swallowed. He had always known that she would disappear on him someday. No surprise there.

"I always knew she would disappear someday." He was only confirming what she had said. He looked away from her and chuckled. Esmeralda looked weirdly at him. Maybe she thought he had finally begun to lose his marbles, just like his mother.

"She never tried to be mother for me, so my only problem with her "being away" is that I do not have a place to live anymore." Leaning back into his chair he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know she'll never say it to you, so I'll say it for her." Esmeralda was looking into his eyes with so much emotion that it surprised and even scared Harrison.

"I'm so sorry." He knew that she meant it in a good way, and it felt good to get an apology, but he did not want it from Esmeralda. Harrison wanted his mother's remorse and apology. He knew that it was something he would never get. "It is not something you need to worry about." He waved his hand, and she nodded. She understood that it was nothing he wanted to talk about.

"Harrison, I know you don't have a place to live in anymore." She stood up from where she was crouching in front of him and went to her desk. She got a paper from a shelf and gave it to him.

"You can't live on the streets. This is the name of an orphanage close to the station. I think you should go there." Her face showed so much shame. So this was what she had been guilty about. Harrison did not know what to say. He was parentless with nowhere to go. It was expected that he go there. Swallowing, he carefully glanced at Esmeralda. He did not want her to see that he was shaken up by the thought of going to an orphanage.

"Yes, of course. What is it called? I shall go at once." He stood up from his chair and picked his bag up from the floor. He did not want to talk about feelings anymore. Harrison was fully aware that he locked away all the emotions he did not like. His feelings would run lose if he talked too much about it. "Wool's Orphanage." She opened the door to her office and let him outside.

"You can come here anytime you want to, darling." She smiled warmly at him. He nodded and walked past her.

"I will see you later, Mrs. Esmeralda." He did not bother to give her a smile or anything similar. Harrison could see her worried look from the corner of his eye when he walked out of the café, as though he were going into battle to die.

* * *

Harrison stood in front of Wool's Orphanage and wondered if he really was doing this. The house was a square building surrounded by high railings. It looked extremely run-down, though it looked far better than his mother's apartment. Swallowing down his nervousness, he walked past the open railings and up to the door. Hesitating for a moment, he knocked on the door, hearing them echo through the building. It sounded foreboding. Not soon after the door was opened by a skinny woman with a sharp face.

"Yes, what do you want?" She looked like a strict person. Harrison pondered about how he should say it. It was—after all—not every day that a kid delivered himself to an orphanage, was it? Not that Harrison knew of, of course. "

You see, my mother has been missing since December last year. I have been at a boarding school until yesterday, and I no longer have a place to live. My mother's friend said that you would be able to take me in, ma'am." A small lie. Esmeralda had only given him the name of the place; she had never said that they would take him in. She nodded and looked thoughtfully at him.

"What is your name?"

"Harrison Law, ma'am." She nodded.

"My name is Mrs. Cole. I understand your circumstances, so come inside. We need you to fill out some papers though. Can you write?" Harrison wrinkled his eyebrows. The thought of not being able to write at his age was horrible.

"Yes, I can write. Ma'am." "Good." The inside of the orphanage was very clean despite seeming so old. She led him to an office at the top of some stairs and gave him a set of papers as soon as they entered it.

"Please fill out these sheets." She gave him a pencil and walked out of the office, leaving Harrison alone. The papers were the usual: name, birthday, etc. He finished long before Mrs. Cole came back, and not wishing to be impolite he stood still at the same spot she had left him. He did not want to get on her bad side when she was one of the people working at the place he was probably going to live in for the next five or six years.

"Mr. Law!" Harrison jumped in surprise when Mrs. Cole called him. She was standing in the doorway and it seems like she was waiting for him. How long had she been standing there?

"Yes?" "We have found a room for you." He followed her out into the corridor and tried to keep up with her brisk pace. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. She glanced at Harrison, and he thought he saw an ounce of concern for him. She did not open the door; instead she left him there. He wondered if she acted this way to every child at the orphanage. There was nothing he could do about it, so he opened the door. It was a small room with two thin beds. A shelf stood at the side of the door and one desk under the window. It seemed like he would be sharing the room with somebody—seeing as there were a few personal objects at a shelf-but judging by how empty it was at the moment, his roommate was somewhere else.

He flopped onto the bed that looked more unused and studied the room. Whoever was living here must have had some obsession cleanliness because it was unnaturally clean for a child's living quarters. Harrison sighed. He was an orphan, at least by definition. He brought his hands up to cover his face and snickered to himself. Harrison always thought he was too good to be live at an orphanage, and fate hated him and delivered the opposite.

"What are you doing in my room?" Harrison could not see who had said it and could only hear his voice. It was a boy, he was sure of that, with a very charismatic and smooth voice, nothing like Harrison had ever heard. Glancing up, he saw a boy stand in the doorway. The young boy was taller than Harrison by at least 7-10 centimetres. He had always been short though, so there was no surprise there, especially if the boy was older than him. He was dark-haired and pale.

Harrison swallowed as his green eyes locked with dark ones. The panic came immediately as his magic ripped from his body. It was overflowing, and he could do nothing to stop it. Fate did not just hate him. It despised him.

**To be continued **

**Please review - ****I want to know what you think!**

**Next: Tom Riddle**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: I** am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Warning:** My native language is not English. There will be slash(homosexual relationship) in this fan fiction. You have been warned. Eventual TR/HP. OOC/Harry

* * *

**A/N: **Finally Tom is here! Hope you like my description of him and their meeting.

Huge thanks to my beta, Kitskune Miyake.

* * *

**I don't hate you… I just don't like that you exist**

Harrison had quickly learned after his meeting with Abraxas at the train that it was crucial to maintain control over one's magic. If he could control and understand it to some level, he would succeed in using it even better. That was why he practised and experimented with it far into the night during the school year so that after his first year at Hogwarts, Harrison felt that he had an unusually good grasp over his magic. He firmly believed that he could not lose control over it. Because he had become arrogant, he was unprepared when his magic ran out of control like a wild animal. It was the last thing he had been expecting in this situation. He was at an orphanage in the Muggle part of London; there was no way—or so he thought—he would meet someone or something that would make him trip over. How unimaginably stupid.

Harrison tried to take a deep breath to see if he could actually breathe the suffocating air in the small room. The door was open into the corridor, but it felt as though he was inside a small box with minute amounts of oxygen. Swallowing harshly he could feel the sweat slide down the side of his face. Glancing up at the boy standing in front of him, he could again feel his magic unmercifully rip out of his body. Maybe it was some kind of allergic reaction to his magic?

The boy was leaning up against the doorway, looking no better than Harrison. It made his own discomfort much better; at least he was not the only one vulnerable. He wondered if the strong reaction between their magic would stop at some point. After a few minutes with them breathing harshly, listening to the children laughing outside in the play yard, he knew that it would not stop anytime soon. It was actually quite weird, listening to the happy and calm voices of the other people in the building while they were suffocating in their own room. Harrison did not like it. If the boy had not walked into the room, or if they had not been unlucky enough to share the room, then this would never had happened. This was entirely the black-haired boy's fault. The panic and alarm he had been feeling shifted into irritation. He was extremely weak, and he could not tell who could take advantage of him. It had to stop, had to be fixed, this horrible feeling of being out of control, of being somebody not worth respecting.

Glaring heatedly at the young boy he did the only thing he could think. Shifting sluggishly in the bed he was laying in, he reached out for his military bag beside him. Harrison took a strong grip on the bag. He laid there for a moment, pondering if it really was the best course of action. He could not stand in his condition, so he really had no other choice. Though it was rather physical and Muggle-like, definitely not something his housemates would consent to. Harrison smirked to himself. They would never know. The only thing that mattered in Harrison's mind was that the black-haired ass had to pay. He had to pay for knocking Harrison's control off the shelf, for making his feel like someone not worth respecting. Strengthening his grip, he forced his arm to move, forcing the magic he could control to strengthen his movements. The bag went flying towards the boy and hit him with unexpected force. The young boy stumbled backwards in a fall before crashing into the wall in the corridor outside of the room. Judging by the crack that appeared when he hit the wall, it had to have hurt a lot. Harrison hoped he got a concussion, but anything more serious would be a problem, so he refrained to think about further injuries. The horrible feeling of drowning disappeared the moment the black-haired boy hit the wall.

Harrison gulped in air as though he could never get enough of it. He leaned forward so his forehead was lying on the smooth mattress, bringing his hand up to clean off the thick layer of sweat that had been gathering on his face. He felt ill, and it would be no surprise if his breakfast decided to show itself any minute.

"Ugh…" His tongue was heavy, and no words would come out of his mouth. It had been a long time since he had felt this ill. The last time was probably after he had eaten one of his mother's most lethal dinners. He had been up all night after eating it, hanging over the toilet. Though it was an interesting notion that his magic—or maybe it was the boy's—could make him feel sick. The boy was a wizard, no question about that. Though whether he knew it or not Harrison did not know. Harrison's harsh breathing quietly slowed down, but it was still faster than normal. He did not move and instead chose to lay still with his forehead pressed down into the mattress, partly because he did not wish for somebody to see his painful and vulnerable face. He pressed his head deeper into the bed and gagged. His head was pounding.

He disliked the boy. He had not talked to him and did not even know his name, but he would not give him a chance before judging him. Why should he give the boy a chance? It was all his fault, whatever he knew it or not was not an issue. He was someone who could bring Harrison to his knees. An enemy.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Tom Riddle knew that he was special, or at least something entirely different from the residents of Wool's Orphanage. He had abilities. Abilities not seen in the spineless and simple-minded occupants of the orphanage or in any other mortal he had seen before. He had power. Tom believed that his abilities verified that he was at on an entirely other level above human beings. It did not matter that they were older or had more muscles than him. He was much more worth than them. Tom often as a child explained his superiority by telling himself that if there was such a thing as the ark of Noah, then only he would be good enough to walk on it. Because of this belief, Tom had never been afraid or cared about breaking the rules. Not that he looked at it as "breaking the rules." Tom believed that since he did not create the laws and rules most individuals expected him to follow, then it was not possible for him to break them. After all, they were not his laws and rules. As long as nobody could blame him for doing something that counted as "wrong," then he could do whatever he wanted to.

The people that knew him looked at him as someone weak and powerless, which always gave him the perfect opportunity to manipulate them. Tom found it handy that he could use and manipulate people to do his shitty work. When he succeeded in manipulating someone, he always looked at them as a work of art. He had made them do something, and it filled him with a sort of pride. All in all, his rule was that other rules made by people counted for everyone but him and his pawns.

When Tom had been visited by Professor Dumbledore, it had only confirmed how incredibly special he was. He finally could actually count himself one hundred percent out of the crowd of people he was disgusted by, now known by the term Muggles. Tom felt absolutely no shame in placing the race in such a low place at the social ladder. Why should he? He was a god in comparison.

The infuriating part about Dumbledore's visit had been finding out that it had been his long dead mother who had been the magical individual, not his father. Tom could not understand how a magical person, so far above the non-magical, could die just like them. It disgusted him to no end. Tom was looking forward to the first day of September. He could go to a place designed to learn about magic, learn about his amazing ability. The possibilities of what he could do with his power seemed endless. He had an exceptionally good control over his power at the moment, and thinking about what he could do when he knew more was thrilling. He would have to try his magic out on his earlier victims again after Hogwarts and see if their reaction would be the same the second time. Maybe he should try Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson again. Strolling down the corridor towards his room, he could not help but find it exciting. The rush of having somebody under his power never got old.

His pale face was expressionless as he walked down the corridor, and if somebody were to look at him, they would have said he looked bored. Arriving at his room, he noticed that the door was open. Maybe it was Mrs. Cole cleaning his room. How annoying. Had he not told her that he would do it himself? His eyebrow ticked in an irritating gesture, and he speculated on the best way to terrorise her into not doing it again. He looked into his room and was surprised when it was not Mrs. Cole he saw. Instead it was a thin boy, maybe at his age, with messy coal-black hair. The boy was lying on the unused bed in his room. It seemed like Mrs. Cole had finally mustered up enough courage to send someone to share the room with him. Tom had thought she understood how he felt about that after what had happened with his last roommate.

"What are you doing in my room?" It was always best to be direct and maybe a bit charming until he could decide whether he could use the boy or not. At first he thought the boy had not heard him and pondered if maybe Mrs. Cole had been smart enough not to place a person who could hear his words. Not that he could not manipulate them if they did not hear him, but it was always so much easier when they could.

The messy haired boy shifted and glanced up at Tom. Their eyes met, and Tom looked into unnaturally green eyes. Before he could think, the room exploded. He slumped against the doorway and breathed harshly. It made no sense. He could not wrap his mind around why his magic was going out of control. The boy on the bed was in no better condition. It certainly was an uncomfortable experience, but it was exciting. As long as he did not let the uncomfortable feelings take too much control, he could enjoy watching the other boy squirm in discomfort. The frame of the doorway was digging uncomfortably into his shoulder, but he gave it no attention.

The boy was also magical—not at Tom's level of course, but still magical. Something like this had not happened when he met Dumbledore, so it could not come from encountering this boy's magic for the first time. An allergic reaction maybe? Before he could speculate any further he heard the boy move around from where he was laying at the mattress. Not bothering to pay the boy any attention at the moment, he pursed his lips. There had to be a way to make it disappear, this reaction. It was beginning to become boring, and Tom no longer found it enjoyable to see the coal-black haired kid squirm. It was not pleasurable if he could not do anything himself.

Out of the blue something smashed hard into Tom, and he stumbled backwards. Whatever had hit him flew until he crashed into the wall behind him. Pain shot through the back of his head, it seemed as though he had hit it the wall. It was disorientating, and at first he could not grasp what had happened. He had been attacked, that was clear. His head was pounding and he knew that he had hit it pretty hard, judging by the wet feeling. He was bleeding. He, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was bleeding because of some lesser being. Someone was going to pay. Opening his eyes which apparently and been closed he saw a military bag laying over him. It was quite heavy. It was a surprise such a small boy could throw it with so much power. The rim of the bag was open and he could see the contents.

A glance at the title of a book which almost fell out confirmed his suspicious about the boy. He smirked despite the pain. He could use this boy. He carefully stood up with some struggle and brushed of whatever dust had gathered on his clothes. He picked up the bag with some difficulty, and strolled inside the room. He closed the door with a smash and placed the heavy bag in front of it. The messy haired boy looked on from mattress, shocked at the turn of events. Tom felt dizzy and ill, almost like he was going to throw up, but he kept it in and tried to keep an expressionless face. He sat down heavily on the edge of his own bed and tried to gather some strength. The other individual in the room was half-lying on his bed and laid his unfocused gaze on Tom. It seemed as though he was slowly coming into control, so Tom knew he had to act fast, manipulate him while he was vulnerable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…?" It was always good to be polite at first, and he was wanted to place a name on the messy haired boy. He would never get all the information if he started out hostile. The messy haired boy glared suspiciously at him and seemed as though he was studying Tom like he was some kind of experiment.

"Nice to meet you." He did not get any name, even though he had asked for it. The boy's voice left way for continued conversation. It annoyed him. It was not his fault that the reaction for their magic had happened, so why did the boy blame him? The room became quiet. Again the only sound was the children playing outside and inside the orphanage. Tom understood slowly as he studied the boy that he had lost his chance. He was most probably considered some kind of enemy already. If he could not gain anything from acting like a nice boy, then he would not waste his energy.

Tom stood up from the bed; his interest heightened when he saw the boy's body shift as though he was ready to attack or be attacked. However, Tom no longer had much interest in the boy himself. He had something he wanted, and if he could not be kind and nice to get it, then he would just take it with power. Tom strolled slowly towards the door and crouched in front of the heavy bag. He opened the already halfway open bag and glanced inside.

"Excuse me? That's my bag." Smirking to himself, he continued to look through the bag. Finally he got a reaction from the boy.

* * *

Harrison was irritated, more so than earlier. The black-haired boy was weird. He had stopped acting like a nice person as soon as he realized Harrison did not like him, as if he had been nice and polite only to get something from him. And now he was looking through Harrison's bag. Who even did that? There was absolutely no respect towards Harrison in doing it, and it pissed him off to be so disrespected by a boy who was probably younger than him. He even ignored Harrison when he had told the mystery black-haired boy that it was his bag and he had nothing to do with it. The boy was riling him up, much more than any person he had ever met. He could see the black-haired moron taking his Hogwarts books out of his bag. Harrison stood up from the bed and walked up to the boy.

"Didn't you hear me?" Harrison tried with all his power to be cool and calm, but it was difficult.

"I'm not deaf, unlike someone else." He looked over his shoulder, giving Harrison a disturbingly charming smile. "I'll be keeping these." He walked past Harrison, ignoring him yet again. Harrison gritted his teeth and imagined something horrible happening to the boy, just to relieve his frustration even if only in his imagination.

"What are you keeping?" He forced a smile at the black-haired boy and folded his arms in front of him. Maybe it would help if he appeared authoritative?

With amused eyes he looked at Harrison and answered the question in an almost signing voice. "The books." The boy had taken almost all of his first-year books and some of his own—luckily not his Dark Arts books hidden in a magical compartment he had transfigured into his bag.

"They're mine. I need them for my boarding school." His voice was cold and his words stiff. The boy smirked at him and let go of the books he was holding, letting them fall down at the floor. Some heavier books landed on the smaller crushing the cover and crumbling the paper.

"They're all yours" The boy did not move, but instead stood just in front of the fallen books. If Harrison was going to pick them up, then he would have to bow down in front of the taller boy. It was probably just what the jerk wanted him to do, to bow to him like some slave. Harrison refused to stoop that low for someone who disrespected him. He gritted his teeth. The black-haired boy leaned his head backwards a bit, looking down on Harrison.

"Well then, I'll take them if you don't want them." The boy picked the books up and threw them into the bed, forceful enough to crumple them more.

"What's your problem?!" Harrison had no other words for the situation. It was quite incredible that they only had met and were already battling like rivals. Feeling like you know someone you just met was never a good thing; quite frankly it was dangerous. Feeling like you knew someone always led to lowering personal defences, and Harrison would not let himself do that.

"I wonder what your problem is. I've done nothing to gain your mistrust, and you won't even give me your name." Harrison almost believed that the boy was sincere, but the cold, almost emotionless tone told him otherwise. The boy leaned forward and stepped towards Harrison.

It was almost too much just to look at the extremely self-confident boy. How could he succeed in a confident but charming look when Harrison sometimes could not muster such a look? This hurt his pride way too much. How did the boy turn it around so it all became his fault even though it had been the boy who had taken his books without permission? Harrison racked his brain for a way to turn the tables, but in the end his pride would be hurt. He had no choice but to admit defeat. Harrison would get back at the jerk eventually; he would not bow his head forever.

"Law. Harrison Law." Harrison forced himself not to look away from the boy. He may have lost this fight, but he would not look ashamed over it. The other boy smirked at Harrison, incredible satisfied.

"I see no point in being unnecessarily rude to people. I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's a pleasure to actually communicate with you, Harrison." Tom smiled widely at Harrison. He had gone directly to first names, which meant he probably held little—if any—respect for Harrison. Tom was either a liar or a hypocrite. Not being rude to people, huh? Who had started it?

"Though I'll still be borrowing your books for the holiday. I'm sure you've already read them." Still so irritatingly charming. If Harrison said anything other than yes, he would come off as the rude one. And how could he know that Harrison had already read them? He gave a small nod to Tom, since he only was borrowing them. Though he had to be careful and not let the books outside of the room. There was no telling if the boy was saying the truth. Harrison went over to the door to get his bag, not wanting to leave it unsupervised with a thief. Tom chose to ignore him again and began to place Harrison's books in his own shelf. Harrison did not comment.

"How old are you? You have to be younger than me with your size." Tom was not even looking at him. Harrison breathed out quietly. The next few years were doomed to end in catastrophe if they had to share a room. Glancing down at himself he could not help but agree with Tom, he was not exactly tall or muscled. Nevertheless he was not unusually small for his age and upbringing, if he had to place a word on his physique he would call it sophisticated.

"Older than you."

"Oh, what makes you so sure of that?"

"You have yet to enter Hogwarts." Tom's eyes lit up with what only could be called excitement, though his face betrayed no emotion. Well, somebody was looking forwards to Hogwarts. Tom finished placing the books in his shelf and was now sitting in the chair by the desk. Harrison did not want to sit down at his bed beside the irritated boy, so he chose to keep standing by the bedside furthest from Tom.

"True." Tom brushed some dust of his clothes. It seemed like Harrison had been right about his roommate's obsession with cleanliness. "Though I have to ask, what year did you just finish?" It was incredible. Incredible that Tom could ask a question and sound like he did not care about the answer, which Harrison knew was not true at all.

"What's it to you?" He was not going to make it easy for him just because he had lost the first time. Tom quietly studied Harrison. A nasty smirk spread across Tom's face, and Harrison unconsciously took a step back.

"Oh?" Tom stood up from his chair and walked up to Harrison. The tension once again appeared and polluted the air. Swallowing harshly, Harrison tried to appear more confident than he really felt. He stood uncomfortably close to Harrison and looked him directly in the eyes. Tom's eyes had a dark mahogany colour, and it annoyed Harrison extremely that he had to tilt his head backwards to look Tom into the eyes.

"You're quite small."

"Just a bit under average. Doesn't count as small!" he snapped. How dare he call him small! He did not have his height by choice.

"Really?" Tom enjoyed irritating Harrison way too much, judging by the look in his eyes.

"At least I only have my height and not an overly compulsive cleaning and order obsession" Harrison barely knew Tom, so he hoped he had been right about Tom's obsession with order and cleanliness. Though it was quite clear when he looked at Tom's room and the way he had used so long to place the books in accurately the same order as his other books. It was not the best comeback, but at least he had said something.

"What? At least mine has its uses." Harrison had not succeeded in getting him to rile up or to deny it.

"I am sure it does. It seemed like I do not have to clean anything as long as I live here." Harrison wondered if he should just be extremely messy to irritate the boy.

Tom raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, "I'm starting to doubt that you're really older than me, Harrison." Harrison's name came out singsong-voice, which did not suit Tom at all.

"I'm beginning to doubt whether you are actually trying to be polite. Didn't you say that there's no point in being rude?."

"You think I'm rude?"

"Yes, I do"

"And that's my problem?" Harrison could feel his irritation rising again. He really disliked Tom so far.

"I don't like you." Harrison had not planned to say it out loud, but he did not regret the words. Rolling his shoulders, he looked up at Tom with a satisfied smirk. Tom's own grin had disappeared, and he glared at Harrison with cold eyes. Seriously, his mood swings were starting to get annoying. Could Tom not decide on one mood, even if it only was an act?

"I'm not blind, fool."

"I don't like you, but I will do my best to tolerate you and your privacy while we share this room." He was still grinning up at Tom. Now he was the one who was acting like a grown up. Maybe it was childish, but he really wanted to regain the pride he had lost earlier.

"You certainly use big words. Don't you, Harrison?" Tom said in an almost bored voice. Harrison gritted his teeth and considered yelling at him to not address him like they were friends. They were not getting anywhere with their talking. It only made Harrison's irritation and annoyance at Tom stronger.

"Fuck you" Harrison snarled. It was incredible, he was not even tired and he still lost his cool. He had to give the boy some credit for irritating him so much. Harrison whipped around and walked quickly towards the door. He kicked his bag, not caring if he crushed the contents, and ripped the door open. He was not going to be in the same room as that asshole any longer. He wanted to be anywhere else. Why did his mother run away? Why did she leave him alone? He did not want to recognise it, but it hurt to be abandoned.

* * *

_The wind rustled through Harrison's hair. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm temperature. The smell of the sea reached his nose, and he opened his eyes. His bare feet were covered in smooth, warm sand. The beach where he found himself at was long and white, the waves slowly washing up on the sand, some washing over his feet. It was one of the most idyllic places he had ever seen, almost unreal. Glancing over the beach, he noticed that it did not seem to end at any point. It just continued like a desert on his right, and at his left the sea did the same. There was only pristine sand and water under the blue sky. The strangest thing was that despite the strong wind, the sand of the desert-like beach did not move.(1) The sand was as placid as could be and did not blow with the gusts. It could not possibly be real. Harrison swallowed and glanced down at his feet. The water that lapped at his feet was comfortable and relaxing._

_How had he gotten here? Where had he been before he had appeared at this place? Harrison could not remember, and even trying made his sight fuzzy._

_It was eerily quiet. Only his breath broke the silence. Harrison started thinking that if he had to be here any longer alone, he would go mad. Suddenly, something in the air changed, becoming—if possible—quieter. Glancing up to the horizon, he could make out something moving. It was not possible to see anything but a figure slowly walking towards him. As he started seeing the figure more clearly, he was surprised to see a handsome man, slowly but confidently strolling towards Harrison. He was very tall, about 6'2 feet, with very pale skin and long jet black hair slicked back. When he came closer, Harrison noticed his unusual eyes, crimson like blood._

_Unconsciously stepping backwards as the stranger stepped forward, he glanced behind him for a possible escape route._

_The stranger walked even closer to him, towering above him and looking down at him with almost possessive eyes. Harrison's own eyes widened, not understanding what he had done to make the man look at him in that way._

_"Harry," the stranger said in a smooth voice. Had he not heard that voice before? Harrison opened his mouth to tell the man that that was not his name, but nothing came out. Not a sound. He tried again, but still nothing. His hands grabbed at his throat as though he would solve the problem by touching it._

_The stranger chuckled above him and put a finger in front of Harrison's mouth. "Shh, you can't speak here." Glaring up at the man, he slapped the hand away from his mouth. The stranger began to laugh in a loud, melodious sound, booming in the quiet dessert. It not the kind of laugh Harrison normally heard. The laugh—if you could call it that—was way too dark._

_"You haven't changed." He quieted down and once again glanced down at Harrison. A booming sound came across the sea, like a drum, and the man looked in the direction of which the sound had come from. The air shifted, and Harrison could see a serious look glide over the stranger's face._

_Leaning down slowly the stranger placed his forehead against Harrison's. Harrison swallowed. The man was too close._

_"Don't worry. I will know you…" The stranger said it in a smooth and quiet voice. Harrison's own green eyes clashed with crimson in confusion. The man would know him? When? In the future?_

_The world which had been so quiet began to rumble loudly. From the corner of his eye, Harrison could see the dessert fall apart like puzzle pieces. It fell apart and disappeared into a void beneath. Harrison's breath quickened, and he tried removing his forehead from the stranger, but his body would not move. Looking anxiously into the man's eyes once again he tried to communicate his panic and fear. The stranger continued to look into Harrison's eyes knowingly. Harrison felt the ground beneath him crumble and his foot slipping into the abyss. He felt the rush from falling. The thought that this was the end crossed his mind. He would die. Just before he slipped entirely into the darkness, he saw the older man standing above him, on what seemed to be some invisible ground, looking down at him._

Harrison shot awake. His breath was ragged, and the sweat was dripping from his chin. He furrowed his brows and leaned his head against his knees. Harrison never had dreams. He generally disliked dreams and found them very uncomfortable since he had no control over what happened in them.

Glancing over to his left, he saw Tom sleeping in the other bed. Slowly, not to wake the other boy up, he slipped out of his horrible bed. He padded to the window and glanced outside. The sky was almost cloudless, and the half moon was bright in the sky. It lit up their room with a comfortable, white glow that calmed Harrison down. Who was the stranger in his dream? He was certain that he had never met a man with crimson eyes, though he did have some of Tom's traits. No, it was not possible. He barely knew Tom.

Glaring heatedly at the sleeping boy, he considered throwing one of the books that Tom had taken at the boy in question. It was astounding how much the boy could irritate him when they barely knew each other. Turning away from the window, he slipped back into his now-cold bed. Closing his eyes, he hoped for no other dreams.

**To be continued!**

(1) The desert/beach is similar to the salt dessert(Salar de Uyuni) in Bolivia, but it's sand and never ends(ever).

**Please review!**


End file.
